Dear Jean
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: She is amazing at giving out advice to others about their love life, yet, somehow when it comes to her own she's completely and utterly clueless. /multi-couple/
1. Not Cute Enough

**a/n: **_Thanks for being patient guys, new story up and out! Please review and enjoy. _

* * *

Dear Jean,

So my boyfriend's been acting strange lately. I get the feeling there's something he wants to tell me and somehow I feel like what he'll tell me won't be good. Somehow I feel like it has something to do with him cheating, we've been having many problems as of late and it wouldn't really come as a surprise to me if that's what it was. If he did cheat however, I'm more inclined to forgiving and forgetting. What should I do?

Paranoid

* * *

Paranoid,

Don't wait for him to come to you, you beat him to the punch. Ask him what's bothering him and don't leave until you've gotten the truth. If he did indeed cheat, dump him. Why pressure yourself into giving him a second chance when you know deep down you'll be miserable all throughout the process. You'll have countless worries when he won't answer the phone and your first thought will be "it's happening, again!" Trust is key in a relationship and after someone cheats on you the last thing you should ever hold for them is trust.

Your friend, Jean

* * *

So she'll admit, writing advice out to girls (and guys) on a blog was never how she truly planned to spend her four years of high school . Yet, here A.J found herself, giving out advice like it was nothing. She always taken pride in her work however because for the most part her advice had worked, even if she never really knew the feeling of being kissed or in a relationship. Somehow she just knew what words to say to make things go smoothly.

Perhaps she both blamed and thanked her best friend for that. Or maybe all her best friends, those crazy girls she'd kept company with since the beginning of time, which for them wasn't really much considering that they were only 17, well A.J was everyone else was finally 18 leaving her behind in the dust as usual. Although she enjoyed company she only confided in five close friends, girls who knew everything about anything in A.J's life.

Kaitlyn Bonin: The overly excited and yet strangely motherly girl with a very interesting obsession with fanny packs. The downside to Kaitlyn was her ability to get pissed at you for the smallest of things. One glare from Kaitlyn and you should probably run for the hills, but then again she'd probably track you down and chop you up and feed you to bears. Kaitlyn was the protector of the group when it came to those stuck up (with the exception of two) cheerleaders they knew and especially when it came down to those 5 idiot clowns they'd hated since they met.

Kelly Blank: She was the ditzy girl of the group (as Kaitlyn had dubbed her since their first meeting) but she was also the kindest. She however had a very bad habit of being too damn stupid for her own good, always falling trap to mindless flirting done by (most of) the football team. They always found themselves prying Kelly from their clutches while she claimed she had no idea that their intentions were those of dogs. Kelly was the daughter of a very important man in politics, but under no circumstances did A.J expect to see Kelly follow in her father's footsteps, she barely stayed awake for Government class as it is.

Layla El: She was new to their ranks but A.J had quite a bond with her because strangely enough Layla had emailed her blog in search of advice. Her name had been 'clueless' and the reason she found was because Layla had told them about a mysterious blog that helped you out with any problem and was actually trustworthy. A.J suddenly felt closer to the girl because she had helped Layla in a way that she never thought she could. Layla was from overseas but she had very good grammar, even with her thick accent. Layla was fairly shy but somehow when she stepped foot on a stage she transformed into a girl with no fears as she danced gracefully.

Maryse Ouellet: She was the glamorous one in their small little group. Although being a cheerleader (captain no less) Maryse always kept her head fairly small, well in her eyes. She always stayed with their little group and only ever spent time with her team during practice. She always claimed being with tiny versions of herself should be illegal as it was disastrous to her brain. Maryse was a fashionista, always making sure to stay in style, she always kept the newest issue of vogue in her locker but never cleaned the old ones out, A.J was surprised that her textbooks even fit in there to begin with.

Mickie James: She evened out their little group. She was a very spunky and energetic girl that A.J wished she could be. Mickie promised to be their senior class's valedictorian. Mickie was very sporty always finding room for new sports to do, she was currently captain of the softball, tennis, and swim team. Mickie was also in karate, which is why she was the go-to girl when in danger, after all who wouldn't deem a blank belt dangerous, even if she lacked Kaitlyn's anger? She did cheer leading with Maryse and served as co-captain because she felt it was only fair Maryse get her own spotlight. Mickie was pretty much in everything, except choir and that was because she couldn't sing no matter how hard she tried, the horrible part of that was that she sang, a lot.

And those were the people she hung around and gave the title of "best friend's", however sometimes she was forced to re-evaluate all her choices in making them the closest people to her heart. Like right now, as she watched Maryse and Mickie go at it over a new routine they were to make for the upcoming homecoming game.

"We should just use our poms," Maryse told her in her thick accent

"No, we use them too much, we need originality," Mickie shot back excitedly

"Why?" she frowned, "poms are good and eye catching."

"I vote no poms," Mickie told her frowning at Maryse's lack of cooperation

If A.J knew anything of her two friends it was that Mickie was relentless and Maryse was vicious. They were the only two she knew of that could square off and somehow still end up being friends. If Kaitlyn and Maryse ever went at it then Kaitlyn would beat Maryse down to the ground, if Maryse went against Kelly well Kelly would end up crying because the last thing she wanted was to mess up her hair. With Layla it would be weird because they got along pretty well.

Mickie couldn't really square off against anyone, she was far too nice for something like that.

"This isn't a democracy, _Mickie_," Maryse flipped her blonde hair

"I don't want poms," she told Maryse, "guess you'll be the only one using them."

"Mickie stop being stubborn," Maryse growled

"Pom or no poms, the only thing we want to see if what's under your skirt."

This caused all five heads to snap towards the sound of the voice. Sure enough 6 (annoying) boys stood there with smirks plastered on their faces, well most of them anyways. These boys were on their hit list, the ones that they'd kill first if the apocalypse ever happened and they ended up zombies, well considering that they even have a brain.

There was John Cena: The football captain with an arrogance that was hidden behind his mask of "friendliness". He was dating Michelle McCool, well if they hadn't called it off again, and yet still flirted with the entire female population.

Derrick Bateman: She forgot was position he played but it didn't really matter because Derrick seemed so out of place on the football team, even if he was good. He was very clumsy and silly in her eyes and didn't quite fit the click.

Mike Mizanin: He possessed enough arrogance to give Maryse a run for her money. He was the most promising running back on the team so she guessed he (sort of) had a reason to brag. He had an obvious crush for Maryse that she deliberately ignored for obvious reasons.

Randy Orton: He was the teams wide receiver. He was (according to Mickie who was a sports specialist) really good at what he did. He had arrogance but he masked it behind an expressionless face. He was very stoic and didn't really smile, he was overall really intimidating.

Cody Rhodes: Who was like a male version of Maryse. He was always concerned with his looks rather than anything else in his life. He was the team's tight end, even if he didn't look like it he was very vicious while playing, something that didn't go unnoticed by other teams.

And lastly Phil Brooks: He had been given the nickname "Punk" after talking back to one of the coaches and the team's captain his freshman year but nevertheless the team needed their offense and kept him around. Punk had an overall bad boy aura following him around which didn't really make him seem like a football player.

"Hn," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes with a smirk,"McCool dropped you that quick already, new record."

"My _girlfriend_," John smirked, "hasn't dropped me."

"Then don't hit on Maryse," Kelly replied in her soft voice, "besides Mike seems to be sending glares your way after that comment."

John chuckled, "I wasn't hitting on Maryse."

And with that he looked to the brunette who was looking at him with disdain. Mickie and John had known each other since birth, and given that their parents were supper close they planned that their kids would be the best of friends and when they grew up they would get married. Never had they counted on Mickie whacking John with a toy block when she first met him. Everything that happened after that was really out of anyone's hands.

"Aw how cute," Mickie batted her eye lashes, "you're hitting on me."

"Aren't I always cute, Mickie?" John smirked leaning down towards her

Mickie shot her arm out and placed her hand on John's cheek, everyone looked slightly shocked by her actions and even the rest of the kids around them seemed to take interest in the last person who would ever touch John in such a way.

"What is it about me that attracts you, John?" she whispered

"Everything," he replied leaning closer to her

"Really?" Mickie smirked

"Yeah, let's get out of here," John smirked inches away from her face

And that's when Mickie slapped his cheek lightly three times before standing up and pushing John away. He looked slightly confused but the girls weren't what so ever. John really should have seen this coming. Mickie turned and picked her bag up throwing it over her head and adjusting it.

"I would John but you just _aren't_ cute enough."

And with that Mickie walked out with Maryse on her tail asking about using poms. The boys all laughed at John and managed to leave them in peace. A.J shook her head and looked at her laptop before looking back up, there she met the calculating stare of "Punk" as he sat down. She frowned, what was his problem all of the sudden?

She shook her head.

"Boys," she laughed, "stupid, stupid, boys."


	2. Oh, Tartar Sauce!

Dear Jean,

I've tried everything I can to make the guy I like notice me. I've dropped little cards and gifts at his locker and I haven't gotten a reply. I don't use my name when sending stuff but I do give him certain things to do to know he feels the same way but nothing. He doesn't even open my gifts and it makes me feel like a loser, an overly obsessive loser. What should I do?

Desperate

* * *

Desperate,

Don't send any more cards or waste money on silly, little gifts. Be upfront about the situation, go up to him and give him the rundown of how you feel. If he feels the same then congratulations and if he doesn't then it's his lost. You shouldn't be chasing, call me old fashioned but that's his job. Don't stress because no guy is ever worth it.

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

A.J read her English book in silence, they were doing group work but A.J lacked social skills so she remained in her seat and did the assignment by herself. She didn't mind it, even if it meant twice the work, it meant she didn't have to speak anyone she didn't know. And with people like John and Randy in this class it was a wonderful thing.

As she read her phone buzzed in her pocket bringing her out of her thoughts. She frowned and gripped the small white phone before checking the name.

_**Mick's**_

_Hey, get out of class and meet us in the bathroom in the east wing. We've got news and a plan, a very devious plan (;_

A.J frowned, what were they up to, seriously? She raised her hand and asked for permission to use the restroom, her teacher being a very lazy and uninterested person waved his hand to allow her to go. A.J shot up and ran out gripping her phone and taking her backpack with her.

She failed to notice how Randy and John's eyes followed her out.

A.J made it to the east wing without getting caught and inside found the girls. Mickie was talking animatedly while Kaitlyn sat on the floor with Kelly. Maryse sat on the sink with Layla as they watched the brunette ramble on about something.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Well those assholes from the football team," Maryse started off

"They trashed Mickie's car," Kelly frowned, "but no worries I got daddy to get someone to pick it up and get it cleaned."

"Thanks again," Mickie smiled at Kelly

"No worries," she smiled back

"So we formed a very devious plan," Kaitlyn grinned,"and we're putting it into action now!"

"Are you guys taking advantage of Mickie's father being the superintendent of this school?"

"Yes," Maryse answered

"Let's go before the bell rings!" Layla scolded them

After hearing the plan and getting her instructions A.J set out to do her part of the prank. She had gotten Phil, go figure, and she had done her job swiftly and effectively. They knew they'd all be going to their lockers after this class since they all left their wallets in here.

"Alright bell rings in five," Layla grinned

"They'll pay," Kaitlyn laughed, "I can't wait."

"Shouldn't we hide and make it less suspicious?" Kelly asked softly

All the girls smirked and nodded as they walked away from the lockers. It was a matter of patience, once the bell ran everyone filed out and headed to their next class or went to their lockers to get what they needed for lunch period. Kaitlyn had her phone ready to record their reactions as the boys chatted and approached their lockers. It was such a weird thing for them to have lockers all next to each other.

And once they opened their locker something was splashed onto them. They all groaned at the impact and the girls giggled as Kaitlyn smirked while recording them.

"What is this?" John frowned

"They didn't," Randy hissed

"Oh but they did," Mike fumed

"It's messing up my shirt," Cody whined

"How disgusting," Phil commented

"It's tarter sauce," Derrick sniffed before licking his cheek,"tastes like it too."

"I bet I know who did this," John replied wiping his face off with his sweat towel

"Who?" Derrick asked oblivious to the situation

"The girls," Cody hissed, "pay attention."

"So what now?" Phil asked frowning

"We get them back," John smirked

"I know how," Randy grinned

Said girls ran off laughing, Mickie was grinning as they walked towards the lunchroom. Maryse was laughing at Mike's expense while Layla was talking about Cody's diva like behavior. Kaitlyn was replaying the video and Kelly was giggling. A.J knew this would mean they would get payback so things weren't really all that awesome.

"They'll get us back," A.J frowned

"We knew that would mostly likely happened so we planned ahead," Layla gave a Maryse worthy smirk

"Oh did you now?" A.J chuckled, "well what is it?"

"Sabotage," Kaitlyn grinned

"I don't like where this is going," A.J groaned

* * *

"Alright, so it's settled," John grinned, "we've got to do this right or they'll get the best of us."

"Yeah we wouldn't want to lose against them again," Cody sighed,"my wardrobe can't handle it."

"Alright ladies," Derrick smirked, "let's begin."

"No, you fool," Randy snapped, "doing _that _plan in school is basically suicide, so we need a not-so-harmful plan instead."

"How would it be suicide?" Derrick frowned

"Well you're forgetting that Mickie's dad is the superintendent of this school," Phil sighed

"Meaning?"

"One false move and we're out of here," John frowned, "well maybe you guys, not me."

"And why not you?" Mike hissed

"Well for starters Mickie's dad loves me, he's got it in his head that I'll marry his daughter," John smirked

"Like that can happen," Derrick laughed

"Yeah man, Mickie hates you," Mike smirked

"She doesn't hate me," John frowns

"Look, we know you have a crush on the girl but she's not interested," Cody laughed

"Why wouldn't she be interested?" John hissed

"Well for starters, you're really cocky when you're around her," Phil started, "you're bossy and careless."

"You're really bitchy when she ignores you, and domineering around her," Cody continued

"You're impatient, inconsiderate, inconsistent, irresponsible," Randy continued not really interested in the subject but always willing to put John down, "you're also stupid."

"Yeah, you're also real obstinate, overly pompous, rude, untrustworthy, unreliable-"

"Don't forget truculent," Randy drawled

"And boring," Mike added to his list

"Plus you're a man-whore, bro," Derrick laughed

"What?" John fumed, "you guys are totally stupid, only sometimes am I those things."

"Why argue John?" Randy once again drawled as he leaned back, "you don't even know what half of these words mean."

"That's besides the point _Randal," _John hissed

"John," Randy sighed,"what I have said about my real name."

"Never to use it," John sighed

"You're also Randy's bitch," Derrick added

And it was then that John came to the conclusion that he had, by far, the shittiest friends in all of existence.

* * *

A.J had been real paranoid about the whole situation at hand, the way John and Derrick would snigger behind her in her Chem II class, which she was surprised they were even taking considering that they were very lazy individuals.

They would make comments about her size in class and then when A.J actually got the nerve to turn around they'd pretend they weren't just laughing or talking about her and pretended to not even be aware of each others presence. So she concluded that she might just have to argue with Mickie over who would get to kill John first.

"You know, spacing out isn't something you normally do."

She froze, her pen dropping from her mouth as she slowly turned behind her. There stood Phil wearing a very eery smirk. She hated the fact that he was even talking to her, the nerve of the enemy to even approach her in the midst of war.

"I wasn't spacing," A.J bit back, "not that it's any of your business."

Perhaps she should have just taken Maryse's advice for a break at Fro-Yo with them, but no. She had to go and tell them she was going to study for her Calculus test. The world hated her today it seemed, because after being teased by those two jerk jocks, seeing Phil sit across from her was just the cherry on top of a _fantastic _day,

Then again, her idea of fantastic seemed to be much different from everyone else's.

"Look, I don't know what gave you the impression that you can sit there," A.J suddenly piped up

"Hm," he chuckled, "there's no more room but here."

She looked around and scanned the tables that seemed to be filled, how was that possible? She came in here and half of those seats had been empty. She frowned and turned back to Phil who took out his french textbook. She arched an eyebrow, well that was strange.

"You take french?" she asked

"Yeah," he chuckled, "father's idea of me being able to be useful in the future."

A.J new that once Phil graduated out of college he would be all set to take over the family business, which in this case was a law firm. Ironic, she mused, Phil seems like guy who'd need a lawyer not actually be the lawyer.

"It's not like you're moving your law firm to France though," she laughed slightly

"Not at all," he chuckled, "and hardly even plan on taking over that, sometimes I believe my brother will be better at it."

"Ha, probably," A.J teased, "so tell me something in french."

"Alright," he rolled his eyes

A.J smiled, "but then you gotta' tell me what you're saying and don't cuss me out this is serious!"

Phil grinned and cleared his throat, "Vous êtes la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée."

A.J frowned, "what's that mean?"

"You're the most annoying person ever."

"Hn," she rolled her eyes playfully,"whatever _Phillip_."

And with that she returned to her studying leaving Phil to his thoughts.

_Idiot,_ he mussed

Surely she wasn't that stupid, after all belle meant beautiful, surely she could of put that together no? And he did want to tell her what it _really _meant but those words seemed to mushy to be spoken out loud.

_You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met_

Punk chuckled to himself, how sappy. Nope, he couldn't possibly say that out loud. But then again, he found that at the early age of 5 he'd do anything for this girl. Even if it meant making a completely fool of himself and sometimes he concluded that he would eventually end up doing just that for her.

And only her.

* * *

_**Thanks for all your reviews and favorites/alerts. Hope enjoyed this chapter as well!  
**_


	3. Indiscretions & the Color Orange

Dear Jean,

I have a boyfriend but my best friend is currently trying to chat me up. I don't know, after he was there for me when my boyfriend and I had our first fight I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what I should do, I love my boyfriend but somehow I feel like I love my best friend as well. It's all to confusing and I don't know how much more of this torture I can really take. Should I dump my boyfriend and just date my best friend? But then again, I do love my boyfriend very much. Help.

Torn

* * *

Torn,

Well then, if you need to pick between the two then the answer is simple. Go with the second, because honestly if you really loved your boyfriend you wouldn't have fallen in love with your best friend. Simple.

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

"So are you going to apologize for your indiscretion?" Kaitlyn tapped her foot impatiently

"My indiscretion?" A.J frowned slipping her arms through her backpack loops,"you've lost it, Kait."

"Don't you go and 'Kait' me," Kaitlyn fumed, "John's been telling the whole football team and half the student body that you and Phil had a study date."

A.J's eyes widened, "w-what? A study date, with Punk? Nothing but lies!"

"Nickname calling?" Kaitlyn frowned, "oh my gosh! I knew it."

"It wasn't a date, there were no seats available," A.J sighed, "I wouldn't dream of dating the enemy."

"Hmph," Kaitlyn frowned, "then why's John telling everyone that?"

"He's an idiot," she frowned, "besides Punk called me annoying."

Kaitlyn sighed,"fine, just don't get caught with that guy again, okay?"

"So where's Maryse?" A.J asked moving on with the subject

"Cheer practice," Kaitlyn sighed

"In the morning?"

"Yep," Kaitlyn chuckled, "all Mickie's idea."

"Oh, I bet she's was mad," A.J laughed

"She was fuming," Kaitlyn told her, "but not my problem."

"Where's Kelly and Layla?"

"Layla's running just a smidge late and Kelly? Well, that I don't know," she frowned

"We should go find her," A.J smiled, "who knows what trouble she'll cause."

"Ditzy always causes trouble," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "it wouldn't be a surprise."

* * *

Kelly squeaked out in surprise as she was lifted off the ground. So maybe this was totally wrong and this could easily be classified as betrayal. Scratch that, this was betrayal in every sense of the word, but it was something that was terribly good and she couldn't let go of the feeling even if she tried.

"You know,"_ kiss_, "if we don't," _kiss_, "watch out they'll," _another kiss_, "catch us."

Kelly pulled away breathlessly and smiled at the boy who held her tightly. She was currently pressed up against the wall and he was currently pressed up against her. Her legs were wrapped around his hips tightly bringing him closer, if possible. Things had been this way for a whole three months and she had yet to tell her friends that she was seeing him. Not that they'd want to know, hell, if she were to voice the notion out loud they'd kill her on the spot and she'd go straight to hell.

"Then I guess we'll have to be extra careful," she teased

He chuckled and slowly kissed his way down her neck while she gasped. Sure, it was totally inappropriate to be doing this in the janitor's closet. But as she walked by her and he pulled her in she found that what little rationality she processed was easily thrown out of the closet.

He started biting her neck and she gasped softly, this only seemed to excited him as he reached to remove her shirt. She wasn't really smart, everyone knew that, so surely A.J, Kaitlyn, Maryse, Layla and Mickie would see that that was probably the cause of her indiscretions.

"You're thinking again," he breathed out looking up at her,"after that Tartar sauce incident the least you can do is give me your full attention."

Somehow her shirt was off of her and flung into a corner of the tiny room. She merely shook her head and looked at the boy with piercing blue eyes. Who would of guessed they'd end up here three months after what happened.

The two had gone to a college party and gotten drunk, he had done it because he was annoyed with the ambiance of the place and she, well she was just even more stupid as a drunk. They had started talking before one thing led to another and he took her to his house since his parents were away on vacation, and he'd taken her roughly. Things had been awkward once they woke up but what he told her had made her want to keep seeing him.

_I don't regret it, not one bit. If given the chance, Kelly, I'd do it, well I'd do you, again._

She remembered his smirk that day and the kiss that followed his statement, and now here they were. She knew a relationship was out of the question, even if it seemed like that's where they were headed. They both made it clear that their friends finding out would ruin them both and start even more drama between the two. She didn't want that because the last thing she needed was to pick out who mattered most.

Even if the rule of chicks before dicks was something she lived by.

Her mind seemed to snap out of it's thoughts when her bra was unclasped and he started biting at her neck again. This time she decided she'd let the thoughts go away for now, right now the only thing that mattered was that she was here with him and nothing else mattered.

"Don't hold back, Kelly," he grinned continuing his assault on her neck.

This time she didn't hold back as she moaned his name softly, "_Randy_."

* * *

So the plan was in action, Randy was no where in sight, and John was awfully moody for some strange reason.

"Alright ladies," Cody smirked, "the pranking plan's underway."

"We should've waited for Randy," Phil sighed

"He probably doesn't care," John told them bitterly, "ass."

"You never know, he probably would have wanted payback too," Derrick chuckled

"Whatever, he'll forgive us for this one time," John snapped,"besides the quicker we finish here the quicker we get out of this stupid heat!"

"Can it, drama queen," Mike snarled,"we're on a mission."

"So why exactly are we doing this again?" Phil sighed,"and why are you so moody, John, you on your period today?"

The boys laughed and high fived each other at John's expense. He merely continued to look as miserable as he did when he first came in.

"Assholes," John spat

"It's only fair, if Randy had been here we could have done it to Kelly's car but no," Cody answered ignoring John completely

The boys knew Mickie and Maryse were currently in cheerleading practice and would most likely head to their cars before school actually started. And their suspicions were confirmed when they saw Mickie from a distance. So this prank wasn't the most clever prank in the world but it would surely make Mickie angry and that's what he was aiming for.

Three minutes and then a yell was heard.

"Damn you, football jerks!"

The boys (with the exception of John) laughed at Mickie who was screaming obscenities into the morning air. Maryse cringing at every word that left Mickie's mouth.

And somehow after that display John's mood didn't even brighten up.

* * *

Mickie was furious, something she hardly ever was, as she looked at her car. She knew this was those idiot jocks' work because it had their name written all over it, literally.

Her car was coated in pictures, of them. They were giving a thumbs up and on almost every picture she saw the words:

_Come support your team at the homecoming game!_

She frowned, last week they had messed with her car as well and instead of this disgusting display she got eggs thrown at it and toilet paper. She admitted that paled in comparison to what she saw now, this was awful. The sight of John's grinning face (among the others) made her want to vomit.

She snarled as she texted the girls. As she did so she heard a loud scream and she frowned, so it wasn't only her car then. Walking over to Maryse's car they found it was completely wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Oh my," Mickie tried to stifle a laugh

"This isn't funny!" she snapped, "when I get my hands on those six I'll kill them myself."

"My punishment for them pales in comparison to yours," Mickie laughed

"My car is a brand new, _expensive _car," Maryse frowned, "Mickie this isn't fair."

Layla arrived shortly and frowned, "they got you too?"

"What did they do to yours?" Mickie asked

"It's covered in toilet paper, streamers and silly string," she sighed,"my dad's going to have a big fit, hopefully he won't castrate them."

"Mine's covered in tin foil!" Kaitlyn yelled from a distance, A.J running behind her

"What about yours A.J?" Maryse asked

"It's coated with sticky notes," she frowned, "they all say '_We _were here so suck it!', they're so stupid."

"And Kelly?" Mickie asked

"We haven't seen her," Layla frowned

"But look," A.J called pointing to Kelly's car, "it's untouched."

"What the hell?" Mickie snarled, "is it cause she's got a nice ass?"

"Mickie shut up," Maryse frowned, "I'm having a crisis here, and does Kelly really have an ass?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking out loud, you know the possibilities of why her car is untouched are endless."

"So now what?" A.J asked,"I mean so much for your whole sabotage idea."

"We're going to kill them, screw pranks," Mickie hissed, "I'll kill them all with my own two hands."

"I'm recording this," Kaitlyn smirked

"Kill them?" A.J chuckled nervously,"that's a little dark, don't you think Mick's?"

"Doesn't matter," Mickie grinned evilly, "they'll be lucky if the detectives can even recognize them after I'm done."

"I like this new Mickie," Layla teased

"I don't know if jail is where I want to be at right now," A.J chuckled nervously,"I've got college apps and stuff to turn in."

"Hey Mickie, try not to look so blood thirsty," Maryse frowned, "it's disgusting."

"I'll kill them," Mickie repeated, "slowly and painfully."

"Ladies, I'm calling it now, someday we're gonna end up in jail," A.J sighed,"and I will probably be the innocent bystander who was there because she had no other choice, and yet no one will believe me because I'm friends with you guys."

"Sometimes I wonder if your parents should reconsider therapy," Kaitlyn frowned looking at her

"Plus, if we end up in jail," Mickie tapped her chin lightly, "I hardly think you'll be innocent."

"We can't end up in jail," Maryse cried, "I don't look good in orange."

"Didn't you buy a dress in orange this weekend?" Layla asked frowning

"That's not the point!" she cried out, "I don't look good in prison orange."

"I thought the outfits were striped," Kaitlyn frowned

"In movies," Mickie chuckled

"Well, I don't think I'd look too bad in that kind of orange," Kaitlyn mused, "hm, maybe better than Maryse."

"The hell with that theory," Maryse snarled, "I will customize my outfit."

"Like they'd let you do that," Layla rolled her eyes, "I just hope mine fits properly since I'm not that tall."

"Yeah, same here," Mickie chuckled, "it'd be a shame if they were too big for us."

"Too big?" Maryse frowned, eyes widening," my clothes need to show off my figure, not hide it."

"Ladies, we gotta' stick together, okay?" Mickie told them, "once we get our mug shots or whatever we stay together."

"Got it!" Layla and Kaitlyn gave her a thumbs up, Maryse was still mumbling about orange and how it was an abomination to the fashion world, at least prison orange was.

"So you really think we're going to jail?" Layla asked

"Think?" Mickie laughed maniacally,"Oh, after we're done with those jerks, I _know _we're going to jail."

A.J squeaked.

_Oh God, please help me now!_

* * *

_-Thanks for your reviews, until next time. Ciao! - Sam  
_


	4. The Plan

Dear Jean,

So I like this guy, but unfortunately for me he's dating the school's most popular girl. And I know if I were to ever voice my thoughts to him not only would I get rejected, I'd have his girlfriend on my back for years to come. I mean, I know he's just dating her because of his reputation because he's hardly ever near her. I want him to notice me and actually talk to me but I've gotten nothing so far. What should I do?

Pessimistic

* * *

Pessimistic

Hm, your story seems awfully familiar to me. I believe I've had this kind of situation before and here's what I said to the other person. If your interested let him know, not right away but find something you both like and strike up a conversation. If he ignores you or blatantly calls you annoying then just back away slowly and try it again when he's less moody. Also, if he even so much as gives you a "holier-than-thou" attitude move on and don't look back. Boys like that aren't worth anybody's time.

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

"Look Mickie, as your most trusted friend," Maryse started out but soon was easily caught off by Mickie

"Shut it blondie, they die today!"

A.J was currently gripping her laptop tightly and hoping things would turn out okay and that hopefully God knew she was a good person inside and out. She looked at Mickie as the girl gripped the item in her hands tighter.

"They're going to kill us," Kelly squeaked out, apparently she was just as scared as A.J was

"They're going to wish they never met me," Mickie chuckled evilly

"Mick's," Layla sighed, "perhaps a less harmful prank."

Mickie stopped and then frowned, "but why not this prank?"

"I don't know, maybe cause tonight they have a game and they really can't afford to not play," A.J mumbled, gripping the laptop tighter when Mickie spun to meet her gaze

"Fine," Mickie sighed

They watched as the girl dumped a batch full of brownies into the waste basket before crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at her friends and pouted, everyone else sighed in relief.

"I was going to destroy them with this," Mickie whined

"Look," Kaitlyn chuckled, "your plan is pure brilliance but the boys can't afford to have them going to the bathroom every 10 seconds."

"It would of been hilarious," Mickie told them

"I got it," Layla suddenly spoke up

"What?" Mickie grinned, "new prank?"

"Yes," she smirked

"Do tell," the girls gushed

A.J however sighed softly, maybe somewhere in another life she had wronged someone by throwing them off a ladder or something which was why she was now paying the price. She mentally cursed her alternate version for being a total nut job.

* * *

"So mind telling us where you were yesterday morning?" Derrick asked

Randy coughed, "I was late."

"Hm," Punk smirked, "you're the most punctual person I know."

"What are you hiding?" Mike asked

"Get off my back, okay?" he frowned,"even perfectionist have a bad day."

"Well you gotta' help us," Cody sighed, "John's been crying about something since yesterday and it's annoying."

"What happened?" Randy asked

"He won't tell us," Mike sighed, "it's starting to get on my nerves the way he mopes, I mean look at him."

All heads turned to John who had his head on the table, his shoulders were slumped and he didn't reek of that "holier-than-thou" attitude, which was strange for everyone. He was mumbling something, that wasn't even clear enough to grasp.

"Poor thing," Derrick sighed, "look at how he just gave up on life."

"John? Buddy?" Randy shook him, "something wrong?"

The muffled version of "fuck off" rang in their ears. Mike frowned and rolled his eyes before throwing a baby carrot in John's ear. They watched for a reaction but John merely let the carrot stay in his ear. Randy made a face and Mike sighed pouring gravy on the carrot, they all watched as the liquid entered John's ear but he didn't move.

"Okay, this is annoying," Mike growled, "look you little pansy, tells us what's wrong."

"She rejected the king," John finally cried out

This managed to get the whole cafeteria quiet as they watched the school's most valued quarterbacker "cry" into the table. Randy's eyes landed on the table with their enemies, Mickie seemed to have a grin on her face as she watched John's misery, and then it hit him.

"John, did you ask Mickie to homecoming?"

They all waited for his answer and John looked at them before nodding, "she said she'd rather go with a pig."

"Mickie James, report to our table!" Derrick suddenly shouted

They watched the co-captain of the cheerleading team headed their way with a smirk plastered on her face. She looked at John who was still face-first on the table before patting his head in a patronizing way.

"Still crying, are we?" she teased

At her voice John perked up and looked at her, they watched as he took out a fresh rose from his varsity jacket and shoved it in Mickie's face. Mickie frowned and looked at the flower before looking back up at John with an arched eyebrow.

"Where'd he get that from?" Mike whispered

"Don't know, but I gotta' get my jacket upgraded like that," Cody whistled

"Mickie James," he started out (rather loudly), "will you-"

"No," she cut him off

And just like that John dropped the rose at her feet and turned around his face hit the table as muffled words rang once again in their ears. They all glared at Mickie was starring at John curiously.

"Come on," Derrick chuckled, "he can't be that bad."

"Oh he can," Mickie growled, "plus if I did go with him my parents and his parents will blow this out of the water."

"Meaning?" Randy frowned

"I'll probably be married to this asshole before school ends," she frowned

"I wouldn't mind that," John lifted his head up before pressing it down on the table once more

"Well I would," she rolled her eyes, "take Michelle, she is your girlfriend."

"I don't wanna, I dumped her to ask you to homecoming," he told her

"You're such an annoyance John," Mickie growled

"How about a competition," Randy smirked

"What kind of competition?" Mickie asked looking away from the sulking John

"We'll figure out the details later, but if we win you go with John to homecoming," Randy chuckled

Mickie rolled her eyes, "so long as you don't cheat."

"Fine," Cody smirked, "fair and square, but when we win you better keep your end of the promise."

"Fine," Mickie chuckled, "but when _we _win, you guys owe us one."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked

"Well, consider it owing us a favor, that we can claim at any given moment we want," she smirked

"Fine," they all shouted back

"Okay," she winked, "call me with the details."

"We don't have your number!" Cody called out

"Oh I've got it," Derrick announced, "no worries guys."

John's head lifted up from the table and he glared at Derrick, "how'd you get her number?"

"She gave it to me," he shrugged, "you know before I became part of your group."

"You are the enemy," John growled

"So, what are we going to do?" Punk sighed ignoring John, "it better not be bothersome."

"I know," Mike smirked, "how about a survival test thingy!"

"Dude, we could totally win that," Cody grinned, "think about it, they barely know how to survive without a hair dryer."

"Hm," Randy smirked, "I like that idea."

"We can like go camping or something!" Derrick suggested

"Those girls will lose within seconds," John smirked, "and then she will be mine."

Randy grinned, maybe after they won he will ask Kelly to join him to the dance right in front of her friends. He chuckled, they were in for a big surprise come this weekend.

* * *

The girls all looked at each other in question. They had a big problem with what was going on but how would they tell the great and powerful one that? After all, last time someone voiced their dislike for something they got a pom shoved right down their shirt in front of the whole football team.

And A.J hated to give names out, but it was Maryse.

"Eh, camping, we can rough it, right ladies?" Mickie grinned

"Who died and let you agree to this?" Maryse frowned, "I don't want to spend my weekend in the stinky woods."

"Come on, if we beat them we can have bragging rights forever," Mickie wiggled her eyebrows

"Not gonna happen, Mick's," Kaitlyn sighed, "these curls aren't perfect on their own and without electricity-"

"It's just a whole weekend, we leave right after the game-"

"Which makes no sense considering I'll probably be super tired," Maryse sighed

"As I was saying, we leave then and return on Sunday!"

"Can't we leave Saturday?" Layla asked

"Fine, Saturday morning," Mickie declared

"I vote you go alone, Micks," Maryse rolled her eyes, "or stay and let those boys beat us this one time."

"No they can't!" Mickie stressed, "If they lose I'll be done for!"

"What'd you bet on?" Kelly asked

"If they win John gets to take me to homecoming," she frowned

"Oh my," Kaitlyn laughed, "you seriously had to go and bet that?"

"They were ganging up on me, okay?" Mickie stressed,"I was in the middle of a nervous breakdown from it."

"You could of consulted us!" Layla told her

"There was no time," she growled, "they were looking at me like I was a total chicken, and I, the great Mickie James am no chicken."

"Then I guess we have no choice," Kelly sighed, "all for one and one for all."

"No," Maryse frowned, "all for one and one for me."

"Does that even make sense?" Kaitlyn frowned

"Doesn't matter, I refuse," Maryse huffed in annoyance

"Well, I kind of," Mickie paused eying the blonde carefully, "bet the same thing to Mike."

Kelly started giggling as Maryse's eyes widened comically. Kaitlyn merely smirked along with Layla and A.J was praying that they didn't end up clawing each other's eyes out.

"What do you mean?" Maryse gritted her teeth

"We lose and you get to ask out Mike to homecoming," she chuckled nervously

"Wait, what?!" Maryse fumed standing up,"I'm going to pack, this is unacceptable!"

And with no other response Maryse raced out of Mickie's house, A.J starred at the spot Maryse once occupied and frowned. She had to figure out how she did that so she'd be able to do it in the future.

"Alright," Mickie grinned, "game's tomorrow, we leave Saturday, so pack!"

The girls nodded and stood up, Mickie had taken a luggage set from under her bed. Everyone eyed her curiously as she took out another chest from her closet, there was a very eerie aura surrounding her.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked her with wide eyes

"Those boys think I'm stupid," Mickie laughed, "they're going to be there to sabotage me, but that won't happen."

"Mickie?" A.J asked worriedly

"I've got all these ideas, weapons and pranks saved up for a time like this," Mickie rubbed her hands together and a smirk started growing on her lips

"I'm going to go and pack," Layla announced, "seems our _boss _has a few ideas of our own."

"Me too," Kelly chuckled nervously as she exited the room with Layla

"Hm," Mickie tapped her chin, "which will provide the most pain, the nunchucks or the shuriken **(1)**."

"I'm leaving too," A.J announced grabbing her bag and leaving

Kaitlyn followed after Mickie had begun to pretend to throw the shuriken but then it slipped from her hand and landed on her Justin Timberlake poster and now she was sobbing telling the poster she was sorry.

"I'll never forget you, Justin Timberlake," Mickie cried

The girls all cringed as they headed out of the house.

A.J frowned, maybe she should make applications for news friends. Yeah, that seemed the best way to go because with these friends she was going to end up in jail.

* * *

**(1) **_Basically a ninja star, but I got that little word from Naruto. _

_Thanks for all your reviews, until next time!_


	5. The (not-so) Great Outdoors

Dear Jean,

No advice needed, just answers. You didn't post at all this weekend! Why?

Curious

* * *

Curious,

I was out dying.

Your (almost) dead friend,

Jean

* * *

The girls smirked at their set up tent. Maryse was the only one on a camp chair fanning herself from the heat under a shady tree. She had given them about 5 minutes of her help before deciding that she wasn't prepared for this stuff and since it was Mickie's fault that they were here then she might as well just not help set it up because that was that.

"Look at us roughing it out here in the woods," Mickie grinned

"Yay for camping," Kelly squealed

Mickie patted her head, "yay indeed, Kelly."

"So that took a long time," Maryse frowned, "try to be quicker next time, kay?"

"Look your royal highness why don't you go and bite me," Kaitlyn growled at her

"Oh," Maryse smirked, "kitty likes to scratch."

"That's it!" Kaitlyn lounged forward but Mickie stopped her

"Those boys are probably looking from somewhere, behave," she gritted her teeth, "okay?"

A.J frowned as she checked her signal, nothing. She had brought along her wifi hot spot in hopes of being able to watch movies to her hearts content in the safety of their very large tent but nothing. The signal came and went and it was frustrating her, perhaps she should have faked being sick.

"So what time is it?" Layla asked brushing off her jeans

"Um 5:30," Mickie frowned checking her watch, "I thought it'd be late by now."

"We got here at like what?" Kelly frowned

"We got here at 3:00, Kells," Kaitlyn sighed

"Well why don't we get comfy," Mickie suggested

"We can look for firewood," Kelly giggled, "A.J and I, and we can make smores!"

"I second that idea," Maryse gave them a thumbs up while she skimmed a magazine with her other hand

"You don't get to vote, fox-face," Kaitlyn growled

"Touchy," Maryse chuckled not looking up from her magazine

"Okay, that sounds good," Mickie nodded

"I'll get the drinks and stuff from the car, wanna help Kait?" Layla asked

"Sure thing," Kaitlyn followed her

"Maryse you should go change, no?" Mickie chuckled

"Why should I?" Maryse smirked, "I look fabulous, those boys will die before I'm caught wearing _normal _clothes."

"Fine then," Mickie laughed,"help me get my _equipment _out of the car."

"Fine," Maryse shrugged as she placed her magazine down and followed her

"Come on, A.J," Kelly smiled brightly

A.J nodded and placed her laptop in her bag, Kelly waited patiently for her and A.J couldn't help but wonder if she was up to something? She shrugged and followed the blonde into the tree covered areas.

"You're probably wondering why I picked you," Kelly laughed nervously

A.J frowned and looked at her, "Kells?"

The blonde looked a bit nervous and her cheeks had a tint of pink on them as she avoided her gaze. A.J looked forward and cleared her throat, as if to tell her to continue.

"I know you won't judge me," Kelly stated

"Judge you?"

"Yeah," she looked at the floor, "but it's been eating at me to keep it a secret."

"What's wrong?" A.J asked softly

"I'm sort of seeing someone," Kelly told her

A.J smiled brightly, "congratulations! You shouldn't keep that a secret, I'm sure the girls would lo-"

"They'd hate me," Kelly huffed, "but I can't stop seeing the guy, he's wonderful."

"Huh?" A.J frowned, "why would you need to stop seein-"

And then it clicked. A.J's eyes widened slightly as she turned to Kelly again and she looked at the girl who was currently toying with her fingers, scratching at them.

"Who is he, Kelly?"

"What happened to Kells?" she asked softly, "are you going to be angry too?"

"Kells," A.J frowned, "who are you dating?"

"Randy," she blurted out,"but we're not official, you know, just hooking up."

A.J's eyes widened even more, if possible, as she starred at the girl before her. She was now

as red as a tomato as she looked at A.J finally, her eyes seemed to be searching hers and A.J guessed they were searching for a hint of anger or something like that.

A.J took a deep breath and smiled, "if you like him, you like him."

Kelly's eyes widened and her hands dropped, a smile forming on her lips, "thank you so much, A.J!"

The blonde stopped and hugged A.J tightly, A.J laughed and hugged back tightly too. She had no idea this meant so much to Kelly, the poor girl was probably going out of her mind from not telling anyone what was going on.

"And I won't tell anyone," A.J smiled, "it's your relationship, you decided when you're ready to share."

"Thank you," Kelly breathed out, "that means the world to me."

A.J nodded, "now let's get the wood, I can hear Maryse's screaming from here."

Kelly nodded as they began to collect small pieces of wood from the floor. A.J smiled to herself, so perhaps there was more to Kelly then she originally thought. Maybe the girl wasn't as dumb as she made people believe, because had she been dumb she would of never been able to sneak past the girls on this issue but she did.

"Hey Kelly, since when have you been seeing, Randy?"

"It's four months tomorrow," she told her nonchalantly

Yup, she is way smarter than everyone makes her out to be.

* * *

_5 Hours Later_

* * *

"Shut your trap," Mike growled

After about 2 hours of looking the boys had finally managed to find the girls. It took a while only because John had to stop them every second to make sure nothing unsafe was within distance or they'd all die. They had followed a trail left behind, small little holes in the dirt probably caused by Maryse's heels.

"Come on guys," Randy sighed, "if they find us our plan will go to waste."

"They won't find us," Cody laughed, "everyone knows that girls are stupid."

Everyone paused and looked at him, Cody stopped laughing and started at them, they merely shook their heads.

"What?"

"Don't let feminist Mickie James hear you," Phil laughed, "she'll cut you up and feed you to the local bears."

"There are bears here?!" John squeaked out

"It is the forest," Randy smirked knowing well enough there were no bears here

"My God," John gasped, "let's go, I refuse to be here, Mickie wins, let's just go."

"Can it, princess," Mike frowned, "we're here to make sure they run home and then we can leave too."

"You guys sure this will work?" Derrick asked

"Duh," Mike rolled his eyes, "they have no idea we're coming."

"True, but what if we hurt them or something?" Derrick asked

"Look sissy pants," Mike started, "we're going to win, okay?"

"Fine," Derrick raised his hands in mock defense

"So does everyone know the plan?" Randy asked

"Of course we know the plan," Cody smirked, "let's get this started!"

"You guys hear that?" John shivered, "I think it's Big Foot."

"John," Randy sighed, "focus, Mickie is within your grasp."

"Right!" John smirked

"Okay," Cody laughed, "operation 'make them hightail it home' is underway."

"Why is the name so long?" John asked

"It seems long but it's like five or six words," Cody told him

"Who came up with it?" John asked

"I did," Cody frowned, "you got a problem?"

"Well no wonder it sounds retarded, _you_ can up with it," John accused

"Excuse you?" Cody frowned, "Like you could do better!"

"Give me 5 minutes and I got this," John smirked

"Alright then go," Cody hissed

Phil sighed, he'd hung out with these idiots all day and now he was regretting it. He was thankful that in short hours, maybe minutes he'd be going home and away from these fools. Cody and John had been arguing all day, Derrick had only added to the fire by telling them comments the other made about them, Mike was moody because he had messed up during the game yesterday and Randy just seemed so confident in this, like he wanted John to win for some reason.

He watched as John came up with a name but Randy shot the idea down, Cody began laughing at him and Derrick merely looked up at the trees for some reason. Mike was watching them with a scowl on his face because John had punched Cody in the stomach after his teasing and Cody ended up tackling John to the floor.

"Alright," Mike hissed, "we know you love each other but take that mess to a room."

They broke apart immediately, "so now what?"

"We bring this little plan into action, that's what," Cody grinned

"Alright," John smirked,"get the stuff, we're going in!"

* * *

Never in a million years did Cody think he'd end up with what he had now.

A broken nose.

The plan was foolproof, he and John had made sure of it. They had this all mapped out for everyone and they made sure everyone knew what they were doing. Everything was supposed to go well, that was until the plan was actually put into action.

John had been riding on his shoulders while a big sheet covered them both. There holes where John's eyes where so he was the navigator. He also had to large branches sticking out as arms, they were supposed to look like the most frightening thing in the world. The had expected the girls to run off with all their things and never come back giving them the win.

But, no one remembered the one little fact that Mickie, captain of everything and anything, was a black belt. They weren't sure in what kind of martial art, but she was one. The boys had begun heading towards them, groaning and moaning to sound scary and instead of the girls running off they shrieked and Mickie stood in front of all of them.

"This is worse than the boys!" Maryse cried, "Mickie do something!"

"Stand back, ladies," she yelled, "It's Big Foot!"

And before he knew it, nunchucks smacked him right in the nose. He had groaned as he wobbled but before he could actually do anything to stabilize himself or even run off Mickie headbutted him right in the stomach causing them both to fall. Something apparently also startled them in the bushes (Mike) and it ended with Maryse throwing a heel in that direction only to hear a pained cry followed by Mike's words.

"Damn it, right in the balls!"

Now here they were, Mickie was treating his nose, John had a bandage wrapped around his ankle but it was nothing serious, just a bruise (that didn't really allow him to walk). Randy had his head propped on his cheek while he looked at them with scorn. Mike was holding an ice pack to his...area, while Maryse apologized, Derrick was telling Kaitlyn of the bugs that were located in this forest, much to her displeasure and Phil was laying next to A.J who was playing a game on her laptop, apparently Phil had a hot spot with him too.

"There, that should heal just fine for the game," she smiled brightly

"That really hurt you," he told her, "ouch, I can't talk either."

John laughed at him, "you look stupid."

Cody sighed, he was sure that he was now going to have to live in the shadows for this nose, he was going to look hideous and everyone was going to hate him. He would end up alone with a million cats living with him and he'd be the ugliest man on the face of the planet.

"You'll be fine," Layla assured him,"I got a broken nose back home too and it healed right up."

He gave the girl a smirk, she was very good looking and if she got a broken nose and still looked like a charm he'd take her word for gave her a small nod as he held his wrapped nose.

She ended up sitting next to him and offering him a stick to put a marshmallow on, he thanked her and did just that. He noticed Mickie tending to John and smirked, they looked so natural together.

"Let me just add this ointment, I promise it won't hurt," Mickie sighed

"No," John pouted, "you say that all the time, 'it won't hurt John' but it does, Mickie!"

"Please," she stuck her bottom lip out and his smirk widened when he heard John sigh in defeat

"Fine, but you owe me," John crossed his arms over his chest

"Alright, I owe you," she laughed

His eyes traveled to the roasting Marshmallow and he took it out once it looked good enough, Layla helped him put it in between graham crackers and a chocolate piece.

"Thanks," he smiled

"No problem," she giggled

So maybe there was an exception to his "Mickie's friends are all idiots and losers" philosophy. Layla went and proved him wrong all in a few minutes, he smirked, he was starting to like this girl. She was different and that was something he never found in a girl.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, of course it still freaking hurts!"

"Look, if you weren't such a stalker you wouldn't be in this mess," Maryse huffed out in annoyance

"This is your fault," he growled

"Hm," she crossed her arms over her chest, "fine, you can go to homecoming all alone then."

Mike stopped and starred at her, forgetting his pain momentarily, "what seriously? You'll go with me."

She gave a slow nod, "well if you stop yelling at me, I like it far better when you're fawning over my good looks."

"Hn," Mike smirked

Randy laid in the tent, Kelly was laying down next to him. She had her small hand placed on his chest and he was looking at her carefully, she seemed nervous.

"I told A.J about us," she whispered suddenly

"What did she say?" Randy asked with a frown

"If I like you, I like you," she smiled remembering, "she's really nice."

"Yeah she is," Randy chuckled, "and I think I know who I'm going to share my news with first."

"Who?" Kelly asked with a small smile

"You'll see," he smiled looking towards something else, "I have a feeling he thinks just like A.J."

Kelly caught on as she looked to where Randy was looking, she nodded, "yeah, he'll understand just fine."

"So like do you ever stop talking?" Kaitlyn frowned

"Yeah," Derrick chuckled, "do I annoy you?"

"Just a little bit," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes

"I have chocolate, want some?" Derrick asked

Kaitlyn sighed, "sure, I'll have some."

She watched as Derrick reached to his other side and pulled his fanny pack into view. Kaitlyn's eyes widdened and she smiled brightly at him.

"You own a fanny pack?" Kaitlyn asked with joy

"Hell yes," Derrick smirked, "this thing never leaves my sight."

"Mine too," she giggled pulling hers out from her left side

"Hm," he chuckled, "I like the little flowers on it, pretty neat."

"Not as neat as yours," she laughed, "I like the whole American flag you got going on."

"Two words Kaitlyn," he said seriously

"Two words?" she chuckled

"Chicks and America," he smirked

Kaitlyn face-palmed but managed to laugh at him anyways.

"So you play video games?" Phil smiled

"Yeah, ever since I was a tot," she chuckled, "which technically doesn't mean much since I still have the height of one."

"Nah," Phil chuckled, "you've got a bit of height in you."

"So you say," she rolled her eyes playfully

"Looks like everyone's getting along great," Phil chuckled

A.J nodded, "yeah, seems like it."

"I bet John and Mickie will end up together," he smirked

"Hm," A.J looked towards the duo, they were currently sitting next to each other eating chips,"maybe."

"No, they will," he chuckled, "I can see it."

"Oh really?" A.J smirked, "well I think personally think Cody and Layla will end up together."

"Fine," he smirked, "I also think Kaitlyn and Derrick have a little something going on."

A.J looked and nodded, "as do Maryse and Mike."

"Seems that way," he chuckled

"So what about you?" Phil asked,"anyone you're fond of?"

"Not that I can recall," she chuckled, "maybe this jar of Nutella, you?"

"There's this one girl," he shook his head, "she'd never like me."

"Oh, why's that?" A.J asked

"I don't know," he chuckled

"Don't knock it till' you try it," A.J grinned

He smiled, "yeah sure, if you say so."

"I'm sure she likes you," A.J rolled her eyes, "you seem, um, likeable, I guess."

"Well if _you _think so," he smirked

A.J only arched and eyebrow in response then shrugged as she continued to play her video games and eat her Nutella, never noticing the secret glances she got from Punk.

* * *

_Thanks for your continued support! _

_Please keep alerting, favoring, & most importantly keep reviewing. Thanks, much love. x_


	6. An Unexpected Nuisance

Dear Jean,

You shouldn't give out advice if you've never been in a relationship, you know what I mean? I know who you are and I don't like you, stop giving out all this advice to these losers because nothing will help their sorry-asses find a girl or guy, or even fix their messed up relationships. You're nothing but a person who takes joy in giving people false hope and that makes me sick. I'm so tired of this blog and it's contents, you're so lucky I haven't reported your blog or something!

Better than you

* * *

Better than you,

You don't like me? Okay, I don't care. I think I know who you are (Eve) and I also know why you're suddenly so aggravated with me. But whatever, I know what's true and what's not. So get your head out of your ass and your eyes off my blog. Don't like what I have to say to these _awesome _people then don't read. It's a very simple concept, I promise.

Your (not really) friend,

Jean

* * *

"Look, facts are facts," Kaitlyn sighed, "Taco Bell isn't Mexican food."

"But they've got burritos," Kelly frowned, "aren't burritos Mexican?"

"I don't think that's how it works, Kells," Layla laughed softly, "I'm pretty sure there's other rules for something to be Mexican food."

"Mexican food has rules?" Kelly seemed very confused at this point

"Alright gals," Mickie grinned as she slapped a poster on the table

"What's that?" Kaitlyn asked taking a bite out of her apple,"it's got that icky blonde's face on it."

"Maryse wants us to help her campaign for this weekend," Mickie smiled brightly,"she wants to win."

"You're seriously doing this willingly?" Kaitlyn asked with a frown,"you're in the running too."

"Let's not go into details, kay?" Mickie chuckled nervously, "let's just campaign and let the dictator win."

"What'd you do?" Layla smirked

Mickie gasped dramatically, "you think I did something? Outrageous!"

"Mickie, we don't think you did something," Kelly giggled

"Oh, we don't," Kaitlyn smirked, "we _know _you did something, you just gotta' tells us what it is."

"Back off, okay?" Mickie chuckled nervously once again, "I did nothin-"

"MICKIE JAMES!"

They watched Mickie's eyes grow three sizes as she froze up. Maryse had managed to silence the whole cafeteria with her call, and Mickie seemed a lot paler than normal now that A.J got a good look. The only sound heard through the cafeteria was Maryse's high heeled boots clicking on the floor.

"What is this?" Maryse growled

She shoved a paper in Mickie's hands and Mickie cringed. The girls tried to see what it was but Maryse all shot them a deadly glare and they frowned as they remained seated.

"That is um, the list of our cheers for the game this Friday," she told her nonchalantly

"I said poms," Maryse growled

"Well, no sense changing it now," Mickie laughed, "I already handed it out to the girls."

"Who did you think I found out from?!"

"From who?" Mickie asked in (mock) shock

"From that little slutbag, Eve, she said I don't even have control over _my _own team."

"It's not your team," Mickie corrected, "our sponsor is clearly Coach McMahon."

"Don't get smart with me," Maryse growled

"Look, it was a very innocent decision," Mickie grinned, "now come on, let's campaign for your homecoming queen nomination."

Maryse growled, "you're so lucky I'm more interested in beating you and Eve."

"Yeah yeah," Mickie chuckled, "come on."

And with that Mickie grabbed the poster on the table and gave the girls a look that clearly read "help me, now!". Maryse guided Mickie through the cafeteria, telling her of the dozens of cupcakes she should start baking on her behalf and that perhaps she should tell her father to print out posters.

The girls continued to eat their lunch and talk about senseless things until the bell rang for class. With a wave A.J headed over to her Music Theory class, she wasn't fond of the class, hell, it was the worst thing ever. But, it was a schedule filler and that was all she needed.

She entered her class and sat right next to Dolph Ziggler, he was a football player too and she thought that being in this class made him stick out like a sore thumb, she wondered why he even took it sometimes. Dolph was a very demanding person and the one thing he demanded most was attention. She had been around him for about a few weeks since school started but she'd gotten to know what he was like in an instant. His need for attention was far worse than Mike's or Cody's, hell it was far worse than Maryse's.

"So you got a date to homecoming?"

The question had totally caught her off guard, she wasn't one to associate with Dolph. Sure, they've shared a few conversations, mainly about how dull the class was and how absurd it was that they needed a schedule filler. But never conversations such as the one he was trying to start.

"Um, no," she chuckled nervously, "I don't really plan on going."

"Why not?" he asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever

"Well if I go it'll be in shorts and a t-shirt, I've got yearbook stuff to take care off," she smiled

"Don't you mind not going?"

"Not really," she bit her lip, "not getting an invitation to stuff like this is normal for me, nothing that's never happened before."

"Well what about your friends?" he asked, "surely you'll go with them."

"Oh no, then I'd be like a third-wheel to one of them," she shook her head, "don't want that."

"Really?" he frowned, "well then, good."

She chuckled and frowned, "good?"

"Yeah, means your free to take, so go with me?"

A.J had to admit it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, it was nothing like John's continuous asks for Mickie, those always had some sappy thing to go with it, it wasn't like the invitation Sheamus gave Kaitlyn (she was surprised they were even going together) his had been with balloon letters during free period. Mike had asked Maryse continuously and never once gave up on her (she had to say yes after completely ruining his manhood), it was nothing like Randy's soon-to-be invitation. Layla had been asked with a stuffed animal and some flowers by some guy she vaguely remembered, she was too nice and ended up saying 'yes' when she clearly meant 'no'.

"I-" she frowned, "I-um, well you see, I don't-"

"Come on," he smirked, "what's so bad about me?"

"Bad, oh no, you aren't-" she cleared her throat, "you aren't bad, okay? I've just never been asked to stuff like this before."

"So you've told me," he chuckled, "but there's a first for everything."

"Um," she grinned,"yeah sure, I'll go with you."

"Okay then," he smiled, "that's that."

They sat in silence for the rest of the class, but would sneak glances from time to time. She wasn't sure what enabled her to say 'yes' to one of the most cocky football players in school. Hell, she hardly recalled the last time she said the "player type" was her type. She liked the silent guys more, this guy had a mouth to boot and no doubt will this Saturday be filled with his countless stories on why the football team (and this school) should make a statue in his honor.

She sighed softly, maybe she was far too nice for her own good too.

* * *

"Alright, that was a tough practice," Cody panted taking a sip of his water

"Hell yeah," Mike coughed, "what do you think is going on in John's mind and in Randy's?"

"I don't know but they're captain and co-captain, they must have a reason behind this intensity," Derrick shrugged sitting on the floor

"They must be pissed off or something," Phil sighed, "that's the only reason they ever pull shit like that."

"So basically they channel their anger into our practice," Mike sighed, "meaning we get the short end of the stick."

"Pretty much," Phil growled, "stupid assholes."

"Man, I can't wait to go home and take a nice shower," Cody sighed, "get this sweat off me."

"Same," Mike yawned, "plus I gotta' study for my math test tomorrow as well."

"Damn, I forgot all about that," Cody scratched his head, "you think she'll notice if I cheat off that smart ass, what's his name?"

"Wasn't it Benedict?" Derrick asked

"Yeah, it might be," Cody nodded slowly

"Alright ladies," John came towards them with a smirk

"What are you up to?" Cody asked, "that was far too intense, I felt like we were being punished."

"I didn't even notice it was too hard," John sniggered, "you pansy."

"Asshole," Cody growled, "well I'm dressed and done, bye bitchachos."

"Whoa, wait," John called out

"What?"

"The girls are out of cheerleading," John informed them, "we're taking them to get ice cream."

"Not interested," Phil sighed,"it's like 5 and I want to get home."

"Punk! Punk!"

All heads snapped to the sound of the voice and they noticed A.J was running towards them. She was wearing microscopic shorts and had a practice bag with her. She was wearing no make-up and her hair was tied up into a very messy bun. The boys (except Punk) starred in question, A.J actually did something in school?

"Whatcha' want pip," Phil smiled down at her

"Can I catch a ride with you?" she chuckled

"Where's your car?" he asked frowning

"Dad had to take it into repair yesterday afternoon," she sighed deeply, "that road trip to the great outdoors was not a very good idea."

"Yeah no problem," he nodded, "give me a sec and we'll head off."

"What is it that you do?" John asked as soon as Punk was out of earshot

"Huh?" A.J frowned, "what do you mean?"

"You're dressed as if you had practice for something, what was it?" Randy asked

"I have dance," she chuckled

"Wait, you dance?" Derrick asked, "what kind of dance?"

"Competitive dance," she laughed, "I like lyrical more than anything, though. I also do ballet with a separate team on the weekends."

"Alright pip, let's go," he chuckled

A.J nodded and waved goodbye to the other guys, they all waved back before continuing to argue about taking the girls out for ice cream. A.J gripped her bag tighter as she walked next to Phil, she didn't know why she felt so nervous. They had known each other since they were kids, sure they never really spoke, but nonetheless his presence was something she should be very used to by now.

"So you going to homecoming, pip?"

She nodded with a small smile, "yeah."

Not taking his eyes of the rode she noticed how he suddenly gripped the wheel tighter, "with the girls?"

"Um no," she chuckled, "get this, I actually managed to get a date, pretty cool huh?"

As she said this she didn't fail to notice how tense he'd gotten, how his knuckles were now a very red color as he gripped the wheel tightly. She frowned, what was his problem?

"You okay there, Punk?" A.J asked softly

She watched him relax, "so who are you going with?"

"Oh! Um- Dolph, he's in my Music Theory class," she smiled

"Wait, the Dolph on the football team, Dolph?" he frowned

"Yup, that's him," she chuckled, "and the only one I know."

"Cool," he sighed

Once he came to a stop in front of her house she smiled brightly and thanked him before slipping out. He watched her go into her house and frowned, why was Dolph being a nuisance now of all times? He had made a plan to ask A.J out to homecoming tomorrow morning in front of everyone and Dolph easily set that on hold. He gritted his teeth, that stupid noodle head. Punk slumped in his seat for a few minutes before grinning.

"I'll make sure Dolph is unable to go," he chuckled, "if that's the only way then so be it."

And with that he finally drove off.

* * *

_Thanks for your reviews! Love ya'._ **  
**


	7. One More Night

Dear Jean,

Define love.

Need-to-know

* * *

Need-to-know,

Love? That's easy, love is when you're not selfish but your foolish. When you cherish every second you spend with that person, when you miss them the moment they leave your sight. When you don't need to make sacrifices but you still do. When there's one more mac and cheese cup left in the pantry and you're both starving but you let them have it anyway. That's my take on what love is, so tell me wondering, what's yours?

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

2 days.

That's all he had left and he still hadn't managed to pry Dolph away from A.J. At first he wanted Dolph to admit that he was dating the girl on a whim, that he wasn't really interested in her but nothing, Dolph seemed interested, too interested and it made his stomach uneasy. If Dolph so much as got a hold of A.J then he'd be out of the running this time around.

He slammed his locker shut and headed to his class, he was in no mood for anyone. He needed to come up with something quick because two days and she'd be wearing a stunning dress for Dolph to see.

"Hey!"

He turned to see A.J running to him with determination on her face, he frowned and gave her a small nod as she walked beside him. She seemed a little anxious as she did so holding onto her camera very tightly.

"Did you need something?" he asked a bit harshly but he did have an image to keep up

"I wanted to ask you something," she bit her lip, "a favor."

"A favor?" he scoffed, "why would I help you."

"I'll pay you back," she frowned, "scout's honor."

"You've never been a scout," he smirked, "but alright, as long as I get a favor in return."

"Fine, fine," she chuckled, "always the big negotiator."

"So what do you need my help with?"

"I need you to be my subject," she smiled

"What for your nerdy photography class?"

She huffed, "please, I need an actual human for my exhibition."

"What so people get to see your work?" he asked with a smirk, "bet you suck."

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and Phil couldn't help but smile, "please, I need an actual human for this one part and you're about as human as they come."

"Why me?" he asked, "I'm sure Maryse would love to pose for you."

"That's just it," she giggled, "I need natural not model-type."

"So wait if I know how-"

"You aren't going to know when I snap them but I will," she smiled, "I just need your permission to-"

"To stalk me?" he smirked

"Please," she giggled

"Fine fine," he smirked, "if it gets girls to see my good looks I'm in."

She rolled her eyes, "stop hanging around John it doesn't suit you."

And with that she gave a wave and ran off to class, he smirked as he watched her go. So out of everyone she came to him, how bizarre but he'd take it because for her he'd do anything. And now she owed him a favor and because he was a man who knew what he wanted when he wanted it he was prepared to stake his favor tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

"You completely disobeyed me!"

Mickie rolled her eyes for the thousandth time and looked at the raging blonde before her. She was yelling at every cheerleader here because of a failed moved that almost cost her an arm. Mickie had told her not to do it but she said her rival was on the opposing team's cheerleading squad and she'd rather die before she was showed up by her and her lack of curves.

"Okay, that's it we're done for tonight!"

Mickie huffed and collected her things before heading out of the gym. She had to take partial blame for the missed arial but there was just something on her mind that she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried. It was all John's fault, that stupid idiot was always doing stupid things to catch her attention but this one went beyond the limit. She shut her eyes and slipped out into the slightly chilled air, she could tell autum was upon them now.

She got into her car and as soon as she did her phone buzzed. She looked at the new message and groaned loudly before placing her forehead on the steering wheel.

**John:**

_Stop avoiding me, you're not going to change what happened because it happened. Let me talk to you, damn, for once open up to me. I know it's hard because of what happened before but let me in, damnit Mickie I'm at my limit. I've begged and begged and you refuse, I can't hold out much longer and I won't unless you tell me to, so tell me Mickie. Once and for all, tell me what you want from me._

She bit her lip and for once tried to think about things clearly. John, she's acted like she's hated him her whole life and she did, at first. When they were kids she used to beat him to a pulp and still he wanted to be her friend. When they were in elementary he would constantly try and defend her from the bullies and she'd get very angry and once he chased the bullies away she would punch him square in the face and yet he still defended her like his life depended on it. When they were in middle school he started acting strange around her and she felt it, John liked her.

It bothered her so much because she wanted John to hate her like she hated him, or more like how she pretended to hate him but he didn't. He saw the good in her when other's saw a very violent Mickie. When he told her in middle school that he'd do anything for her to look at him as more than a friend she'd slapped him and told him to leave her alone. And he did, their freshman year he focused solely and football and nothing more, she was another girl in his life. That's when she realized it, she liked him too.

Then _that _incident happened, she had seeked love from a senior boy. His name was Kenny Dykstra, a boy with good hair, a nice face, nice body and eyes that charmed anyone. She was in love with the idea of being in love and with Kenny it seemed so easy to obtain, she let him in, told him everything there was to, things only John knew. She was foolish, she knew it, she gave him everything, body and soul. He took and she never once noticed he didn't give in return, she was too caught up in forgetting about John and having Kenny by her side.

Soon John was known as the school's playboy and she was hurt, she tried to see comfort in Kenny's arms but he was never truly there. When he was weeks away from graduating he humiliated her and made her seem like some plaything. She remembered the tears she shed in front of the whole football team and the way John starred at her, she was never more ashamed then. After that she never once looked for a relationship, never once trusted John completely and never once allowed him to get close.

She kept her composure and went for any club that she would be good at making sure she had no time in between for a boy to step in. John would always look for her but she knew better, she let him tease her and in turn she teased back. She loved him, yes, but he wasn't her John from before, he was a player, a girl's dream and she knew if she let him in he'd only break her heart. To others they're constant bickering is just seen as rediculous but they don't understand that there's more to it. John doesn't ask her out to irk her he does he because he truly wants to be a part of her life, she doesn't reject him to see him squirm because there's one girl who can refuse him, she does it because she's scared.

She clicks reply and gives a small sigh.

_Don't act like you care, things are different John. We aren't those middle school kids anymore, we're at our last year of high school and you and I know nothing in this world is permeanent. For once opening your damn eyes, John. I refuse because I've got nothing to gain by dating you, i'd be pointless. I do not love you and I don't want you to keep this up. Move on for once, you idiot._

She clicks send and awaits the reply and once she gets it she's afraid.

**John**

_Hm, you think I don't know you well. You think I've been ignoring you, I know you better than anyone on this planet. I know when you're angry, when you're happy, when you're frustrated, I know every single emotion you feel. I know what you're feeling now and trust me I'm not leaving. I know what you want from me and I promise I'll deliver._

She lets her tears flow now as she types a reply.

_You're so naivé, John. Grow up already, we're not kids anymore. Realize a lost cause when you see one, you're going to be an officer right? Focus on that and stop being annoying, I've had enough of your stupid text messages. They mean nothing to me, you mean absolutely nothing to me._

She sends it and doesn't regret it because she knows very well that in order to save her heart she needs to break John's. She cries softly on the steering wheel grasping it's sides tightly. It starts to rain then and she doesn't even make a move to return home, she can't, because even when she's trying so hard to keep her heart in tact it's slowly breaking.

And it hurts even more than when Kenny broke it.

She thinks it's pathetic but she's sure other's would call it love.

* * *

John is fed up, he's fed up with her and her stupid past. He knows he's to blame for how she feels now but back then he was angry at her for moving on without him. She went to high school dating the most popular guy and she had no idea who he really was. A cheater, a player, a liar, he let Kenny do all the awful things he did and now he's paying the price.

As he reads Mickie's latest message he feels the peek of his anger and throws the phone across the room smashing it to pieces in the process. He's tired of feeling like he's just a spectator in Mickie's love life, he knows if given the chance he'd be more than a contender but she refuses time and time again. And although others see it as him trying to be funny, he and Mickie know it's real, every single thing he says he means and she knows that better than anyone.

He thinks back to a few days ago as he lays down and it brings a small smile to his face.

* * *

_"Ah you idiot," Mickie giggled, "you painted your carpet, Momma Cena is gonna be so angry with you!"_

_"This is your fault, pretty girl," he chuckled because when no one's around he can be himself and he can call her what he's always called her, "you did this."_

_"Not my fault you're distracted," she smirked _

_"Hmph, well maybe if you actually wore some pants I'd be okay," he shot back_

_Mickie laughed, "you pervert."_

_"So tell me, got a date yet?" he smirked_

_"Nope," she frowned, "am I unappealing."_

_"No, I just made sure everyone knew I was taking you myself," he chuckled_

_"John stop messing around," she rolled her eyes _

_"Please, like you'd want to go with anyone who isn't me," he smiles_

_"Well I trust you a bit more than most," she taps her chin_

_"But not enough to let me in," he sighs_

_At this she freezes and he can immidiately feel the tension that's fallen around them. She looks at him with wide eyes as she grips the pain brush a little tighter against her, but carefully so she doesn't get it on her clothes. She gives John a small smile before looking down, her hair slipping from her shoulders and over her face, hiding her features from him like a curtain._

_He frowns at the sight and reaches for her but she senses him moving back slightly and raising her head abruptly. He see it, the fire in her eyes, she's angry with him, he sees it all there. But he also knows her better than anyone and he immidiately calls her bluff, she's not angry, she's upset. He leans forward and places his hand on her cheek and he marvels in the feel of her skin, her eyes shut at the contact before she catches his wrist when it travels to her lips._

_"Stop," she mutters, "that's enough, John."_

_But he's in love and nothing can stop him as he manages to break from her hold to slip his hand into her brown curls. She frowns and watches him intently, he can tell she's trying to figure out his motive but she was never as good at reading him as he is at reading her so when he places his hand on the back of her head and brings her in for a kiss he feels her shock but she gives in no less. He loves the feel of her lips and thinks that this is how he wants to spend the rest of his life:_

_Kissing her every minute of every day and night. _

_When she pushes him away her eyes are wide and her hands are on her lips as she grabs her bag and forgets about their banner for homecoming. She rushes out without another word and he's angry for letting her go but then again letting her go has always been a special talent of his._

* * *

Now he sits in his room angry and with every intention of finding her so he slips on his hoodie and grabs his car keys. He doesn't let anything stop him, not his mother telling him the whether is only getting worse but then the phone rings and for some reason he stops. He notices his mother's eyes widen before the phone slips out of her grasp he looks at her in fear and rushes to her side glad he didn't leave when he did. He looks up for questions as he thanks the person on the other side and hangs up. She looks at him with tears forming in her blue eyes as she grips him tightly before hugging him.

"That was Mickie's mother," she cries

"What's going on?" he feels a lump in his throat because he can feel the pain and anxiety slowly creeping into his system

"She-" her mother cries louder, "Mickie's been in a car accident and she's been taken to the hospital."

He can't help the sudden crack in his heart and the sudden feel of his world coming to a screeching hault. He looks at her for more answers but she gives none as she rushes for her coat and bag, she calls his father and explains and he decided he'll drive because he knows his wife is in no condition and he knows his son well and the girl is his universe.

And he can feel it, the emptiness that's slowly making it's way into John's eyes as he heads towards the car. He can see the way his lips formed a thin line and he refuses to look at anyone, and when they arrive at the hospital Mickie's friends and parents already there he looks at John carefully and he notices the way he burries his head in his hands.

And he prays because if his son ends up loosing this girl then he knows very well that John might as well be loosing himself.

* * *

_You guys wanted your update and here it is, please don't hate me for the turn of events. Well make sure to review, love you guys x_


	8. Nothing

Dear Jean,

No advice, just being friendly, how's life. How are you feeling now-a-days?

Feeling Friendly

* * *

Feeling Friendly,

Your questions are appreciated. As for how I feel? Well, honestly I feel dead.

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

A.J had been sitting in the same hospital for hours now, Mickie was in surgery and she wasn't going to leave her friend. Her parents had called and she had merely turned off her phone because she didn't need them bothering her right now. Phil sat on the floor next to her nursing a cup of coffee, everyone in the waiting room looked dead. Well, John, he looked absolutely wrecked and it was then she realized the boy's feelings went beyond that of your normal high school crush.

She was worried, what if Mickie didn't make it? What would John do, what would he do to himself? She watched him with curious eyes as he stood up and promised to be back. A.J looked around and decided she'd follow and when she did she ended up in a small garden the hospital had, John was sitting on the bench looking at the flowers before him.

"John?"

He looked at her then and gave her a nod, "A.J."

"May I sit with you?"

"Yeah," he gives a small sigh and she takes a seat

"Can I-" she pauses before looking at him, "can I know what you're feeling, what you're thinking?"

He looks at the sky then and then at his hands and in a soft voice she almost can't hear he tells her, "she can't leave me, not when I'm so close."

"So close?" she asks softly, "to what?"

"To making her fall in love with me," he buries his face in his hands and she knows it all too well, he wants to cry

She's been here before, she knows what it feels like to end up loosing a special person. She's seen it all, felt it all, and she knows how John's heart is slowly breaking at the simple thought of Mickie leaving. When she was in his shoes her heart had broken from the fact that her special person didn't make and wasn't ever going to hug her or be around her and help her out when she needed it. She knew John wanted nothing more than assurance and maybe that's why she came out here.

"It's not a bad thing to cry," she whispers, "sometimes when you cry you become a little stronger."

"Without her I'm good as dead," John whispers then, "without her I might as well not even be alive myself."

She can feel his pain, it radiates off him in strong waves,"she'd want you to be happy."

"Happy?" he scoffs,"how in the world can I be happy if she's gone, no one gets it, how I feel, even she didn't get it."

She can see the bags under his eyes and she knows well enough he's suffering the worst out of everyone. She sighs softly and looks up into the sky with a small smile on her lips.

"I guess you can say I've been through this," she whispers her smile still there, "and though it rains now, John, I promise it won't last forever."

He looks at her and frowns before looking at the sky with her, "she's my world, how can I-"

"She isn't dead yet," she laughs her eyes remaining on the cloudy sky, "and I know she's strong, she'll pull through."

"I hope you're right," he sighs then, "because like I said before I can't live without her."

She looks at her lap, "I understand."

"You think you do," he scoffs, "which is different from actually understanding."

"I lost my brother a year ago," she whispers

At this she feels him freeze in his place as he looks at her, she looks at him and gives him a small smile. This topic had been taboo for as long as it happened, she couldn't remember a time when she spoke of Scott freely, she couldn't even do it with her best friend and here she was telling someone like John her secret but she felt like he could use the reassurance, the reassurance she didn't have in her life.

"I apologize," he frowned, "I had no idea-"

"Don't," she laughs but it sounds so bitter, "I don't normally speak of Scott like this."

"Was he your only brother?" he asks

"No, I have Michael as well but Scott was as much part of my life as Michael is and when he left us it was heartbreaking," she feels the tears threatening to spill

"Why tell me all this?"

"Because I feel like you need a little push," she smiles at him, tears collecting on the bottom of her eyes, "the little push I didn't have."

"You act as if you know what'll happen," he turns away from her, "you don't."

"And it's because I don't know what'll happen to her that I keep myself from thinking as you are thinking right now," she frowns

"You don't understand," he states again,"she's everything to me."

"In the romantic sense," A.J smiles, "Scott was everything to me in the big brother kind of way, he was my rock."

"What are you trying to say?" he frowns

"That if I had known Scott would make it I would have been more positive during his stay at the hospital, but I knew he wasn't okay and here I feel it," she looks at John and points to her heart, "I can feel she'll be okay."

"I want her alive," he sighs, "she has so much she needs to hear from me, things I should've said sooner."

"Then when she comes out alive, march in there and don't let anyone stop you," she smiles, "tell her exactly how you feel about her and stop letting time pass you by."

"A.J, I thi-"

"Stop letting her pass you by," A.J smiles, "because I can see it, you love her more than words can explain and that's the right kind of love, although it's a little selfish."

John chuckled, "selfish, eh?"

"I know she loves you too," A.J chuckles,"but Mickie unlike you can only love you wrong because she's never been loved right."

John looks at her as if she's just said something crazy and frowns, how in the world is she so perceptive? Little A.J who hides behind her laptop and types away at nothing, little A.J who spends her time reading comics instead of hanging out with everyone else. The A.J, that punk is head over heels for, and now he understands a little bit more why that is. She's someone entirely different when her defenses aren't up and ready, she's not quiet or shy, she's kind and she's smart, perceptive and understanding, like she's been through everything there is to go through and has nothing but advice to give.

"You give good advice," John tells her

A.J smirks, "so I've been told."

* * *

**(1)**

Mickie is fed up with this situation, she's been sitting in her car while the rain falls for almost an hour crying and contemplating everything. She wishes John would just stop messing with her heart, she wishes he'd go bother another girl.

Why would she give him her all when he's not going to give anything in return. She shakes her head and quickly dials a number and when it picks up she gives a long sigh. The other person on the line is starting to ask questions on why she can hear the rain so loudly and where she's at.

"I'm in the parking lot of the school, Kelly," she smiles, though the tears continue to fall

_"Well get the hell out of there!" she yells into the phone, "you have no idea how dangerous it is to be there."_

"I'll be fine, just talk to me," she sniffs, "keep me calm."

_"You sound like you've been crying, why?"_

Mickie growls, she should've know she couldn't get past Kelly but she decides that speaking of it now will only make things bad so she shakes her head, although Kelly can't see it and laughs into the phone.

"Crying?" she frowns, "no, maybe's it's cause I got wet and what not, I'm fine."

_"If you're sure," Kelly sighs _

And she knows well enough that Kelly didn't buy into her story but for right now she needs to avoid the questions, she looks at the sky from her window shield and wonders what's upset the sky. She talks to Kelly for a while before they hang up since she's got things to do, Mickie looks at the graygraygray clouds and wonders what exactly pissed off the sky.

"Are you as sad as I am?" she speaks out into her car

She gets no response, not like she would but nonetheless she smiles,"I'm sad too, I'm in so much pain."

Her mind wanders to John again, his nice smile and blue eyes, he'll be the death of her she decides. She thinks back to their kiss and wonders what it'd be like to receive those day in and day out and immediately slaps herself for thinking such awful things. John isn't her John from their childhood, he's the John that high school created, a player with no real girlfriend, a boy who takes joy in making girls squeal for him while his not-real girlfriend seethes in the background at him. That John is a disgusting pig that she wants nothing to do with.

"I hate him," she decides

She wipes the fallen tears furiously and watches in the mirror as her mascara begins to smear down her face. She isn't at all surprised or uncomfortable, she looks at the rain that hasn't seemed to lift up when she gets a call. She sighs softly and clears her throat before answering.

"Hello?"

_"Mickie, where are you? Your father and I are worried!"_

"Sorry mom, got caught up with a few cheer things, just got in the car so I'll talk to you later, kay?" she smiles

_"Stop being so reckless, Mickie," her mother yells, "this weather is awful, you can't go driving like this."_

"I'm not a little kid, I'd hope you would understand that by now," she rolls her eyes, "I'll be home soon, you can yell at me then."

_"Mickie, I'm not kiddi-"_

And she hangs up without hearing the rest because her mother is like all mothers, reprimanding and very annoying. She places her phone in one of her cup holders and takes the keys from her bag and slips them into the ignition. Once it starts she gives off a sigh as she leaves the school parking lot. She turns on her radio because she needs something to soothe her.

_"Wish I could love you and I don't regret the rain, and now that I'm sinking I will just say goodbye."_

She smiles at where she left off in her music and continues driving, when she does so she immediately feels like this may have been her worst idea yet. She can barely tell where the road is and where everything is located but she tries her best to not let that affect her as much because she can't afford another thing stressing her out. She presses the gas pedal a bit more and feels the car speed up, she's livid at this point because she's torn between telling John the truth or letting him parish. She's rushing because she told her mother she'd be home soon and even if it annoys her that she treats her like a child, she doesn't want her to worry any longer. Her mind goes back to John and she thinks about him over again, should she tell him she actually does need him at her side or should she keep up her "I-hate-thou" act and watch him crash and burn until he realizes this is a lost cause.

She shakes her head then, "you have to destroy him so he gets it, you're too broken for someone as secure as John."

She's thinking too much about John and not focusing, her eyes wander off to her vibrating phone but it's enough because when her eyes are back on the road there's something speeding towards her. She shields her face and awaits the impact, it's rough and she feels her car turn over and she knows then it was a truck that hit her. She unbuckle's her seatbelt with the remaining energy she has left and falls back into the ground below her, she can't get out from under the car in her state so she remains there on the wet floor and frowns.

"So this is it, huh?"

The wet concrete makes her wounds hurt more but she can't really move herself away as she trapped. She feels pain in her wrist and when she tries to move it hurts, she grits her teeth and watches the blood that trickles down her head onto the wet street. She wants to cry for help but she feels it's pointless, she gives a small sigh and lays her head back down.

Slowly she's slipping into the darkness and she waits a bit before it consumes her completely.

Her last word being a small whisper,_ his name_, "John."

* * *

Layla can't think correctly and she wants nothing more than to get rest but they haven't had news and if she leaves now she'll miss something vital. Cody is at her side holding her hand in his, it's comforting but it doesn't get rid of the pain she feels in her heart at her friend's accident. Maryse is still crying softly into her hands, and Mike knows well that she's blaming herself for holding practice that day, he soothes her promising Mickie would never accept Maryse's guilt because it isn't her fault that things like these happen.

Kaitlyn is sipping coffee and trying to keep herself relaxed because she knows that if she doesn't she'll have another one of her anxiety attacks, the ones only A.J has seen, she doesn't want them to know she has problems of her own so she takes deep breaths in and out and let's Derrick take her mind off of things with weird questions. Kelly is sleeping now since she was the first here and Randy holds her because she is Mickie's closest friend and she's in a lot of pain. The blonde had only fallen asleep thanks to the sleeping pill he placed in her drink, she had been the most livid pounding onto his chest and begging him to do something and to take away her pain. He brushed strands of blonde hair away from her face and sighs softly at the mascara streaks on her cheeks and he prays and prays that things end well.

A.J is sitting down more calmly and less angst-y as she looks at the double doors the doctor should be emerging from soon, she's not calm but she's not livid either, after her talk with John she feels slightly better. Even if she's accepted that maybe Mickie won't make it she still keeps hope because even if she claims to be strong she won't be if the news is bad and Mickie doesn't make it. Phil is talking to her, keeping her mind off of things and it's working for a few seconds.

John's parents are speaking to Mickie's parents and John is sitting on the bench next to them. His eyes are fixed on the floor and she can see the far away look in his eyes, she knows that even if they talked about it, it still hurts him down to his core because facts are facts and John Cena is over the moon in love with Mickie James and that's that.

"So how are you feeling?"

She looks at Phil then and frowns, "I feel broken all over again, Phil."

He frowns because he knows what she's talking about, she's talking about her older brother, Scott, someone who was so dear to A.J and she lost him only year ago. He extends his hand out and she looks at it before giving a small smile and a nod. She slips her smaller hand in his and he feels content then, even if they circumstances are awful and the atmosphere is cold he still finds warmth in her hand and he decides he wants to keep things like this.

* * *

**(1) ** Just in case you were confused, this was a flashback 'cause everyone probably wants to know how it all happened, no? And plus I wanted everyone to know a little more of Mickie's thoughts on the situation so everything makes a little more sense than before.

_Thanks again for your continue support on my stories, one-shots and what-not's. I hope you continue to review and read and enjoy my stories, alright until next time guys x _


	9. Crumble

_Getting some writing done before I forget to do so! x _

* * *

Dear Jean,

I love this boy and I think he loves me, what should I do?

Nervous

* * *

Nervous,

You tell him before it's all too late because don't forget this life you live isn't a right, it's a privilege and if you let it slip away from you there's no turning back.

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

Hours and nothing, Kelly had been taken home by her father, A.J had heard a lot of the man and she couldn't really place everything everyone said about him with his appearance. He looked like a young but not too young kind of father, but gave off the aura of a politician like he was. But the way he handled Kelly was as if Kelly's constant rants about him not finding her good enough weren't true.

Kaitlyn had taken Layla home because they both needed showers, Maryse was talking to Mike at the moment and by the looks of it she hadn't been able to let her stress go. Randy had left a short while ago to change and get some rest and promised John he'd be back shortly, Phil was on the verge of leaving and asked A.J if she wanted a ride, she bit her lip before giving a slow nod.

"Yeah going home sounds like the thing to do," she smiles

And he nods taking her hand in his and walking away with her after she bids her goodbyes.

When she gets home her mother hugs her tightly and promises she won't lose someone else in her life. But A.J knows all to well her mother can't control what happens and if something does happen to Mickie then she shouldn't feel bad for it.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to take a shower and a nap since it's like 6 in the morning," she chuckled softly

"Of course, baby," she smiles in understanding, "you hungry?"

"No," she answers quickly, "I'm not."

And with that she heads upstairs, her mother's lingering gaze following her. She feels like this is a year ago all over again, there is a reason why A.J is as thin and frail as she is now and that's because when Scott first died A.J refused to eat, she refused to do anything but cry in her room. And she prays that things don't end badly for her daughter because she's been through enough and watching her lose another loved one breaks her heart.

After a few minutes A.J steps out of her shower and changes into some shorts and a t-shirt. She lets her head hit her pillow and she wonders how Mickie's feeling at the moment, if there's a special place you go to before you are considered dead or alive. She wonders what Mickie's thinking if she's thinking at all, she wonders what she'll say when she wakes up.

"Please be okay," A.J whispers, "you're a close friend, in fact you helped me open up to the world, you can't leave me behind."

And then they fall, the tears she hasn't shed since Scott died, they fall and fall and she does nothing to stop them because at this point she's finally in pain. Regardless of what she told Phil back at the hospital, she's hurt all over. Mickie is like a sister and she feels that if she looses her then she really isn't cut out for this whole idea of happiness.

With that in mind she lets sleep take over, tears staining her cheeks, making Michael the one to wipe them away for her.

* * *

They all return around 10 that morning, Randy is still tired but Kelly's father had called him and asked him to take his daughter with him since he had an important meeting in New York and would not be able to "babysit" Kelly anymore. He knew Kelly's father was a very busy man but he couldn't help but be mad that he wasn't going to be there to hear what happened to Mickie, after all Kelly was the girl's best friend and he was sure her father knew that well enough.

He sees her sitting down, she's wearing a hoodie and some skinny jeans with some converse, she doesn't look as glamorous as she does for school but it's fine with him. Tonight he has to leave her side to go to practice because he's a leader and John is in no place to manage the team at the moment. He sits with her and she gives him a very smile but he knows her well and he can't help but notice the smile doesn't completely reach her face.

"Do you think she'll make it?" she whispers to him

"She has to," Randy smiles, "she's got homecoming queen to win."

Kelly giggles then, small tears falling from her eyes, "Mickie would want 'Ryse to win it."

"Why?" he asks

"Because Mickie would rather see everyone around her happy than be happy herself," she tells him, "I've always hated that about Mickie."

"She's very generous, isn't she?"

"She's the best," Kelly giggles, "when my father goes oversea's Mickie drops everything and keeps me company."

"That's very nice of her," he smiles

"Yeah," she smiles, "I wish I could do stuff for her too but I'm not very good at mending broken hearts."

She sighs softly and he wonders what she means by that one but doesn't ask her about it. Kelly stuffs her face on her knees and gives another sigh, he smiles and wraps his arm around her, which she mumbles a 'thank you' to.

He looks at his best friend and frowns, John looks like a mess. His hair is slightly ruffled from all the grabbing his been doing with it, he's never looked so tired, not even when he got in trouble and had to run for about 5 hours straight. He looks beyond stressed, like he hasn't slept in months, Kelly lifts her head then and looks to where he's looking and she frowns.

"He's worse," she whispers, "but I don't blame him."

"Why not?"

"He loves her," she smiles fondly, "you can tell."

"Really?" he looks at her with furrowed brows, "how do you know that, did he tell you?"

"He doesn't have to," she giggles softly wiping some tears from her eyes, "John, Mickie and I have known each other almost all our lives, John has always chased Mickie."

"Is that so?" he asks

"Yeah, he used to protect her from these bullies that would just pick on her for being short," she tells him,"Mickie didn't like it."

"Why does she hate him?"

"Because she's scared," she whispers looking at John

"Of what?"

"Of falling in love him with, silly," she shakes her head before placing it back on her knees, "she's always been scared of falling for him."

"I'm sure he's scared too," he tells her

"Yeah, but he's scared of something different," her eyes move to his face

"Of what?"

"Of loosing her," she yawns, "it's his biggest fear, I know."

"He won't lose her," he assures

"I know," she smiles

* * *

John glances at the clock, it's slow and he hates it. The doctor should be coming out soon but soon isn't soon enough, he sighs and runs his hand through his hair once more, it must look awful by now but he's got other things to worry about.

He thinks back to their messages last night, the way she easily typed up how she didn't think they would work and how he should stop being stupid. She hates him, she says, and it all hurts because he didn't even give her a reply, he let her go. He let her go and allowed her to get in a car accident that was life threatening, but he swore that if she makes it, if he can see her smile once more he'd confess in front of everyone and let her know what she means.

He glances at Kelly and Randy who are talking to each other and he marvels in how natural they look. He's not stupid, he knows Randy's been seeing the girl for longer than it seems, he can see it in his eyes. The way he no longer picks fights with her when he does with Mickie and the others do with their respective chicks, he can see the way he talks to her and the way she looks at him.

He's isn't bothered by it, he approves of it, Randy's has had a very difficult life some happiness will do him good. Who knows, maybe he'll take that pole out of his ass now. He looks at Kaitlyn and Derrick who are counting tiles, Kaitlyn counting ceiling and Derrick floor, he knows that's Kaitlyn's way of coping with the situation but nonetheless he finds it in him to smirk at how close Derrick has become to the girl with the two-toned hair.

A.J and Punk are talking to each other and A.J is laughing slightly, he knows she's just as worried as everyone else. He's thankful she talked to him because she gave him courage to face this situation in a new light. She's been through it all and she smiles so he will too, for Mickie's sake.

Layla is sleeping at Cody's side and Maryse is still looking down at the floor, Mike at her side. She blames herself but she couldn't be farther from blaming someone than she is now. He knows it's no one's fault but his own for being such an ass to Mickie, he did this, he made her go out in blinding rage. He hates himself for it but he can't change things no matter how much he wishes he could.

His thoughts are interrupted by a man dressed in a white lab coat coming towards them, they all stand at the sight of him and he gives them all stern looks.

"We have finally completed the surgery," he tells them, "she lost a lot of blood and we did everything we could for her."

"How is she?" Mickie's mother asks

"Well I've got the results right here," he tells them

And suddenly John can't feel his legs anymore, they're numb, and his heart hurts all over again.

* * *

_Leaving it at a cliffy 'cause I'm evil like that -or I think I am, whatever. Anywho, thanks for your reviews, alerts, favorites! Until next time._

_[Oh and if any of you read my one-shot "Everything Has Changed" I have a friend who is writing the full on story of the one-shot her username is ispeaklove and she's basically writing out the in between of the one-shot aka: filling in the blanks of the story! You should check it out, it's titled the same thing as my one-shot, well thanks x ]_


	10. By My Side

Dear Jean,

This guy and I fight a lot but it's confusing cause sometimes he's real nice. I don't know what's going on and it's making me nervous and angry all at once. Should I ask him about it or let it all continue? Help.

Stressed

* * *

Stressed,

No worries, that's how little boys communicate their feelings. Since he can't really express what he feels he lets you believe all he wants to do is fight with you. Don't feel bad for his insults, give them right back, keep him guessing. He likes you, it's a matter of getting it out of him and you're golden.

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

John looks at her as though he's seen a ghost and it makes her fidget, he acts like she's dead or more like she came back from it. She's fine and she certainly doesn't need to yell it in his face to make him see that. They had been here from the time she was finally allowed to see people and now it was nearing 1 in the afternoon.

"How are you feeling, Micks?" Maryse asks with a small smile

"I'm in a bit of pain but I'll manage just fine," she gives a smile, "have I missed homecoming?"

"It's tomorrow," Randy chuckles, "but you aren't in any condition to-"

"What are you talking about?" she laughs, "I'm in mint condition, plus I want to be there to see my 'Ryse here win her well deserved crown."

"Oh stop," Maryse smirks, "we all know you've got everyone beat."

"You underestimate yourself," Mickie winks

"We're glad you're fine," Derrick chuckles, "almost thought I lost my English partner."

"Hmph," she smirks, "have you worked on the assignment? Since I almost died and couldn't help you?"

She see's how tense John is from the corner of her eye and she knows she's struck a nerve with that little joke. She pays him no mind however because the last thing she needs is to turn this nice little visit into a pointless argument followed by pointless yelling and hitting (mostly from her part), and there is also a subject she wishes to forget about.

"I've worked on some of it," he chuckles nervously, "the other parts were a bit hard."

"You should bring me my books, 'Ryse, I need to finish my assignments," she laughs, "and A.J since you stay kind of late because of dance can yo-"

"Say no more," A.J grins, "I've got you covered, I'll talk to your teachers after school and get every assignment you miss."

"Thanks," she smiles

"So when are you allowed to go home?" Kelly asks

"Well I lost a lot of blood so the doctor isn't letting me leave for a few days," she pouts, "I'll miss seeing the game and all."

"Speaking of which, don't you guys have practice?" Layla laughs

"Oh yeah," Mike mumbles pulling his phone out, "we should get going soon or coach will have our heads."

"Yeah, can't skip the practice before the big game," Cody smirks

"Even if we did skip practice, we'd still kick butt," Phil told her smugly

"Hell yeah!" Mike laughs

"Just make sure you score one for me," she winks

"Eh, you bet," Cody chuckles, "after all you are our friend, somehow."

"Well I've gotta' run," A.J chuckles nervously, "I've got some things to take care of."

"Are you going dress shopping?" Mickie squeals, "quick, follow her girls and take loads of pictures to send to me!"

"You're phone is still in tact?" Mike snorts

"Of course," she smirks

"I'm going," Layla declares, "come girls lets let our wonderful Micks rest."

"Bye beautiful women," Mickie waves

"We best get going too," Cody sighs, "school is almost over and we've got to head to the field so we can grab our stuff and get to working!"

"Sadly," Derrick sighs, "I'm tired."

"Alright let us go," Randy sighs dragging Mike, Derrick and Cody with him

"Feel better," Phil waves before leaving

She smiles and waves at them as they leave her to go to their practice, however there was one person who didn't bother to leave with them. She tenses when he comes closer because he's the very last person she wishes to speak to.

* * *

John has sat in silence since the doctor told them she was doing just fine and would heal nicely. She had a few scratches on her neck and a few on her cheek, it wasn't as much damage as there should have been but he's glad. She looks exhausted and he doesn't know if it's the loss of blood, the surgery, the fact that she's in a hospital instead of preparing for her last homecoming or the problems he caused.

He looks at her with curious eyes, she's acting like she isn't in pain and she's poking fun at her misfortune. He hates it so much. He hates it because she makes it seem like she wasn't just in a life-threatening situation and because he's been awake and going out of his mind worrying about her.

"How are you really feeling?" he asks sitting in the chair next to her bed

"Fine," she grits her teeth

"You play it off so well with them," he frowns,"but the same doesn't go for me."

"I know," she replies, "they've been here all day and I don't plan to make them worry anymore."

"I need to talk to you abo-"

"John, you should leave," she mutters, "you have practice and I'm in no state of mind for this."

"What the hell?" he frowns, "you're just going to avoid all this?"

"No, I'm not avoiding it, I just can't okay?" she sneers, "this isn't the time and place for all this John, it's not."

"Then tell me when it's the right time and place for crying out loud!" his voice rising, "Mickie, I deserve so much more than I get from you!"

"Then go find what you deserve," she looks furious, "I'm not keeping you here, you're delusional if you think for one second I am."

"I want you to," he's standing now, "show me how much you need me, show me you care."

"I don't care, John," she whispers, "you need to learn that."

"How can you sit there and lie to me?" he frowns

"I'm not lying," she yells,"for once in my life I'm being honest so stop looking into things that aren't there!"

"Things that aren't here?" he snarls, "Mickie you kissed me!"

"No, you kissed me," she frowns, "stop shifting the truth around, John, face the facts, I don't care for you one bit!"

"Why do you continue to lie to me?" he yells, "what in the world have I done to get this fucking treatment from you?"

"Go away! I don't want to see you, damn it!"

He hears the beeping increase, and he knows this is all bad but he's heartbroken and tired and he can't help it, he needs all the answers to his questions now.

"What do you want, pretty girl?" he comes closer to her face, "do you want me to spell it out for you because you're to dense to see it?"

"Stop," she squeaks, "I don't need you to spell anything out, I get it but that doesn't mean I have to feel the same, idiot."

He pretends it doesn't sting and merely grips her chin, she looks at him with a frown on her lips. She's infuriating and annoying, dense and such a fucking liar and he can't help it, he loves her all the same.

"I fucking love you," he snarls,"I'd do anything for you, pretty girl, there."

She never gets to say anything back because his lips claim hers, the anger subsides and it hides somewhere in the back of her mind. He's gripping her chin tightly and she can't help but place her small, frail hands on the back of his head pushing him to her and everything else suddenly becomes unimportant to both of them.

* * *

"So as far as dresses go that one was the perfect pick," Layla smirks

"It's a shame Kelly and Kaitlyn had to go and won't get to see it until homecoming," Maryse pouts, "but no doubt you'll make them gawk."

"Shut up, guys," A.J frowns

"So you and Phil are going together?" Kaitlyn smiles brightly, "cool tacos!"

"Cool tacos?" A.J chuckles, "and no I'm not going with him."

"Why the hell not?" Layla gasps as if it's the most unheard of thing ever, the idea of Phillip Brooks not taking April Mendez to homecoming.

"Because Phil and I are just friends, I guess, maybe acquaintances," she laughs

"I don't get it," Maryse huffs, "the most obvious attraction is between the two of you and yet you give us shippers nothing."

"Huh?" A.J frowns

"Forget it," she frowns, "you don't understand my lingo."

"You're all nuts," A.J laughs

"So who are you going with?" Layla asks

"Dolph Ziggler," she smiles brightly, "he's this guy from my mus-"

"We know the one," Kaitlyn growls

"He's an ass," Layla frowns

"You're ruining my OTP for that sucker?" Maryse huffs out in annoyance, "how eck."

"You guys are being silly," A.J scratches the back of her head, "you act like Punk likes me, isn't he taking Eve to homecoming?"

"From what I heard," Layla smirks, "but I heard it's just to give him a reason to go."

She frowns.

"Yeah, maybe he's going to spy on you," Maryse winks, "jealousy is an emotion Phillip Brooks can feel then, huh?"

"Shut up," A.J mutters

"Oh come, don't act like it doesn't excite you," Layla giggles, "tell us A.J Mendez, how do you feel about Phil, in all honesty?"

A.J looks at them and frowns knowing she isn't getting out of this one.

"Come on, pip, tell us," Maryse smirks

"Well, what I feel for Punk," she starts, "Is, well I-"

* * *

_oh hohohohoho, hate me now guys! No, I'm totally kidding, don't hate me! Well remember to review, adios x _


	11. Second Chances

_I am completely and utterly tired and bored so I decided I'd update x _

* * *

Dear Jean,

How do you get the boy you like to like you back?

Clueless

* * *

Clueless,

No worries, I have that problem too! Well just be yourself around him, nothing is more of a bigger turn-off than a false personality. If he isn't completely clueless (as you are) he'll get the hints and then you take it from there (; Don't rush into it, though, the last thing you need is to scare him off, right?

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

Mickie placed her hand on her lips and tears began forming in her eyes.

Damn him, he did it again, the same thing he did to her before. The thing that got them into this mess in the first place, she felt anger course through every part of her being as she snarled at John. He merely stared back, his forehead pressed against hers, she couldn't believe how impassive he was about this, how unaffected he look. For crying out loud he stole a freaking kiss from her.

"Tell me the truth, pretty girl," he begs, "tell me you love me too."

She felt her anger subside slightly at his words and she stared into his baby blue eyes. She had been weak against those eyes for as long as she could remember, that's whys he avoided his gaze when he asked for something of her.

"You need to leave," she whispered, "you need to get out and never ever come see me again."

Mickie wanted her parents to walk in and make him leave but they had left after checking up on her and asked John to take her of her while they were gone. He had said he would until he left for football practice but it seemed that John had no such thing in mind at the moment.

"Why do you always fight it?"

"Fight what John?" she frowns

"This, what we have," his voice sounds forced and she can't help but let her eyes wander down

"I don't trust you, I don't like you, I don't want you near me," she cries softly, "understand already, please."

"You always beg and beg for me to be understanding but it's you who doesn't understand this," he tells her, "I'm done running from what I feel and pretending the other girls I sleep with will ever have something on you, they don't."

"John-"

"I spend the better part of my high school life making you hate me because all this time I thought it was for the best, because I was a scared boy," he frowns, "but this is my last year and I'll be damned before I leave Tampa without knowing how you truly feel, before knowing that I gave us the shot that is way over due whether I fail or succeed."

"Stop it already!" she yells her head backing away from him

He pulls away and watches her shoulders shake as she cries softly into her hands, he reaches out to embrace her but she shrugs him off. Slowly she wipes her tears with the back of her hand and looks up at him. The sadness in her eyes replaced by fury and she looks tense, he waits for her to hit him but she doesn't, she merely grits her teeth before she starts screaming.

"I'm done having this conversation, truth is I don't care if you leave to Boston, I don't fucking care anymore!" she screams, "get away from me, _I hate you_!"

At her words he freezes and she stiffens as well, her crying has stopped and she looks down at her lap. Her brown hair cascading in front of her like a curtain, his heart stings all the more at her words and he's suddenly doubting it all.

"Go, John," she growls, "don't ever come back."

He gets up because he's angry at her words, angry because she keeps lying. He looks at her with a bit of contempt, although he knows he doesn't feel an inch of hatred towards her, he never will.

"Fine," he snarls, "but don't come crying when you figure out what I'm saying is true."

"Don't plan on it," she hisses, "the last person I'd come to is you."

"And why is that, Mickie James?" he snarls turning away from her, "don't tell me you mean your words so much you'd repeat them."

"Leave John," she warns

"Tell me Mickie," he hisses, "tell me you hate and you won't ever see me ever again."

She bites her lip as she stares at his back before looking away, "go."

"Not until you tell me what I want to hear," he snarls

"I said leave, I don't want to speak with you anymore," she replies looking at him

He turns around to face her and gives her a chuckle, she knows it's mocking so she sneers at him, "tell me Mickie, tell me you hate me and I'm done."

"Shut up already!"

Their parents walk in at that moment and neither notice, she's too busy crying and trying desperately to not let it show how much he's affecting her and he is too busy pushing at her to answer him. After a few more back and forth's Mickie feels more tears falling from her eyes and she screams out in frustration.

"Tell me the words Mickie," he snaps, "fucking tell me already!"

"Fine, I fucking hate you John, get out of my life already!" she screams

The monitor besides her is beeping rapidly and she's suddenly wide-eyed and looking around her, everything becoming blurry. John watches but doesn't stay, she's said the words and he doesn't plan on being by her side any longer. He pushes past his wide-eyed parents and watches the doctors rush to her room, foolish girl. He leaves the hospital and heads to practice, in a matter of minutes he's changed and ready to start.

"You're here," Randy smirks, "so we ready?"

"Get the fuck back in formation!" John snaps ignoring Randy

And everyone on the team follows the captain's orders because it seems that he's got no time for jokes today.

* * *

A.J smiles as Phil approaches her, she promised she'd pick him up today as a "returning the favor" for that last time. He smirks and gives her a wink and she rolls her eyes as they walk side by side out of the field. She had come early since she had basically skipped her own practice and when she did arrive she saw John working the boys into nothing but sweaty messes.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, "it looked pretty brutal, what's up his corduroy's?"

"Not sure," he chuckles, "but I'm guessing things with Mickie didn't go well."

A.J frowns before looking behind them, she see's John running around the field and bites her lip. So Mickie didn't take his confession too kindly then, she doesn't notice how she stops walking and how Phil manages a few steps before he notices that she's stopped and turns to her. He stares with confusion etched in his features as the girl finally turns fully to watch John run around the field.

Phil notices how tired John looks, even from far away, the way he's not running up to speed and the way he's clenching his fists tightly as he runs. He walks towards A.J and coughs, she shakes her head and turns to him with a smile.

"Sorry," she chuckles, "I was caught up."

"I can see that," he frowns, "so do we get going?"

She takes one glance back and turns to him with a nod, "yeah let's."

Once in her car he quickly grasps her iPod and changes the song to one fo his liking. She pouts at the fact that she will not be jamming and singing her heart out for the duration of his time in her car and he merely laughs.

"So I heard you're taking Eve to homecoming," she winks

"Eh, its last minute," he chuckles, "I had wanted to go with someone else."

"With who?" she chuckles, "did you not ask her, or is she pretty stupid and didn't get the hint?"

"Well, she can be pretty dense," he shuts his eyes and leans back

"Who is she?" she gives him a sly grin, "I promise not to tell."

"I can't tell you, you girls suck at keeping secrets," he laughed

"Hmph," she pouts, "come on Phil, I'm taking you home it's the least you could do."

"I'll tell you when I get home, yeah?" he smirks, "just so I know you won't dump me into some random street once you get your answers."

She laughed and tried to hurry their way to his house, she was a curious person by nature but there was also another need to know this piece of information. She needs to know because after Maryse and Layla manged to make her spill her secrets that one secret she's never told anyone in her life slipped out.

* * *

_"Don't stutter through your answer!" Maryse snaps, "tell us, come on!"_

_"Yeah, we're just being curious is all, we'll only tell Mickie and Kelly and Kaitlyn, no one else."_

_"You guys, what I feel for Phil is a mutual friendship, nothing more," she laughs, "don't look into things that aren't there, it'll get you in trouble."_

_"Don't do that," Layla grins, "we've known you for long and we know you like the guy."  
_

_"Like him?" she squeaks, "how absurd."_

_"You guys hang out a lot, even when we were all sworn enemies!" Maryse chuckles, "you two basically grew up together."_

_"Come off it, A.J," Layla laughs, "just admit it."_

_She frowns, "fine, I like him okay? He's the most infuriating male in this world and still I'm head over heels and I can't stand it."_

_Maryse grins, "why's that?"_

_"He's never once looked my way in that sense!"_

* * *

Once they arrived she smiles and stares at him locking the doors, "now tell me, who do you like?"

"So eager," he chuckles leaning towards her with a mocking smile, "how come?"

"We've know each other our whole lives," she laughs, "don't tell me this is something hard to say."

"It's not, but I'll wonder how you'll take it," he whispers

The lack of power in his voice makes her freeze, "what do you mean?"

"You tell me something first," he looks away for a bit, "how do you really feel about Dolph?"

"He's a friend, nothing more," she tells him, "I didn't want to mean so I said yes to him."

"That so?" he looks at her, "then who do you want to go to homecoming with?"

She leans a bit closer and giggles, "you'd laugh if I told you."

"Yeah?"

She nods, "yeah."

"Tell me A.J," he starts leaning even closer

Their proximity is making her head feel light and she suddenly feels like this was a very bad idea. She looked into his green eyes and she felt lost all of a sudden, she's looked into them before but she's never seen them this intense.

"Tell you what?" she breathes

"Tell me that you want me too," he speaks low

Her eyes widen as he leans closer and his lips touch hers lightly, she doesn't understand how they got here but the minute her eyes fall close and his lips truly land on her she realizes that she doesn't care and suddenly every other thing she was currently thinking flies out the window.

Phil relishes in what he's been dying to do since he met the infuriating spitfire, he kisses her with all the pent-up passion he's saved for her and the fact that she kisses back seals the deal, she feels the same. For once he loses his self-control and let's himself get lost in the feel of A.J Mendez's lips, because he swears he's never tasted anything sweeter than the girl before him and he's made up his mind on the matter.

She's his and his alone, Dolph Ziggler be damned.

* * *

_*yawns repeatedly* there ya' have it, you're punklee moment! _


	12. As it Should Be

Dear Jean,

My boyfriend is going off to college and I don't know if I'm okay with a long distance relationship. I have all these thoughts swarming my brain, like what if he totally goes off and cheats on me with some college hottie or something, I'm scared and I just don't know what to do?

Worried

* * *

Worried,

Normal thoughts, don't worry, I've had plenty of questions like those. You tell him your views on the situation and he tells you what he feels in return, in the end it's all up to you if you trust him enough to live far from you and still keep up a healthy relationship. If he truly loves you and has proved it over the time you've spent together then I figure you should have nothing to worry about. And then if you let him go off and still end up dating him don't be on him 24/7, he needs his space just as much as you do! Best of luck

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

Homecoming had gone as expected, well in Maryse's eyes.

Mickie won homecoming queen, as she had expected and Mickie's lover -or so the girl's called him- John, won homecoming king. Neither where there to accept so Maryse promised to give Mickie her crown and Randy took John's crown as well. She had watched Eve get dumped by Phil in the middle of the dance and watched him go sock Dolph for dancing with his girl, all was well.

She looked at Mike and smiled, "you're so lucky you got to take me today."

"Hm, yes I was," he laughs, "so tell me do I get anything?"

"What do you want?" she giggles

Mike, turns out wasn't as big of an asshole as she thought he was. The guy turned out to be pretty sweet and not at all demanding like her ex boyfriend, he was sweet boy with blue eyes that only seemed softer when she was near. She liked the feeling of being wanted in the way Mike wanted her, nothing sexual, it was a need that was pure and innocent, he just wanted her for her. She's only ever known boys who like her for her looks but with Mike everything is different.

"A kiss," he smirks, "for my troubles."

She shakes her head, "not on the first date."

"Then give me a second one," he winks

"Okay," she smiles

His eyes widen at this as if he didn't expect that to be her answer, "really?"

"Yeah, why not?" she laughs

"You won't regret any dates you go on with me," he winks, "I promise you'll have a good time."

"Ah ah ah," Maryse taunts, "don't make promises you can't keep, after all it's really hard to impress me."

With that she walks off towards the exit, he follows closely and quickly and she giggles. She'll keep him around, he's different and she finds that he's not bad to look at either.

Layla is content with everything, she has a new boyfriend and even if he's the most arrogant thing in the world she likes him just fine. With her he's funny and just really interesting to be around, he's got weird habits apparently only she's seen. Like he wears a facial mask at night to keep his face up to par and she always giggles at his antics, ever since the camping trip they've been inseparable. She doesn't know what it is about him but doesn't dwell on it, it'd probably only boost his ego.

"So where to now?" he slings his arm around her

"I'm actually hungry," she pouts

"You in the mood for burgers or something else?" he wiggles his brows

She hits him, "jerk, I'll take chicken nuggets if you're up for it."

"You'll find that I'm up for everything," he whispers in her ear

She squeaks and punches him in the gut, unfortunately that's also another quirk. He has this secret perverted side to him only she's seen and she crosses her fingers that she doesn't end up killing him because of it.

Kelly is happy that everything is basically falling into place, she's got a wonderful boyfriend and it seems her friends are also realizing that what they wanted what right in front of them. In the form of selfish, prank-pulling assholes.

Randy turns out isn't as big of a meanie as everyone makes him out to be. Well at least with her he isn't, with her he's got this sweet side that just makes you giggle and feel even happier, she loves that about him. He's kind-hearted when it matters and very considerate and very perceptive, he takes care of her when no one else does.

"Is your father home?" he asks her with a small frown

She shakes her head, "isn't returning until November."

"You're kidding right?" he frowns

"Nope," she frowns, "he said maybe December depending on how things turn out over there."

"He's an idiot, I'll stay with you then," he assures

"Won't your parents be mad?" she bites her lip

"They won't even notice," he shrugs

"We can get nanny Lilibeth to make us something to eat and she can share with us," she smiles brightly

"I still don't understand why you still need a nanny," he chuckles

"Nanny Lilibeth isn't just a nanny _Randal, _she's kind of like my mom," she smiles sadly,"that's why I asked daddy to keep her for me."

"I get it," he smiles kissing her cheek, "now let's get you home, it's late."

"Sure thing," she nods

Kaitlyn can't say she expected to be dumping Sheamus to hang out with Derrick, it was unheard of and she was sure A.J was going to demand she tell her what happened and why she was suddenly so into Derrick. Truth was the guy had pretty legit fanny packs and she was always a sucker for those.

"So what does this make us a couple?" Derrick laughs

"Eh, almost," she shrugs, "just as long as you don't bore me."

"I'll try," he grins

Yep, everything as it should be.

Well for the most part.

* * *

Mickie smiled as she looked at all the pictures Maryse sent her, there were some of all the girls and the girls with their guys. A.J and Punk seemed to be closer as did Kaitlyn and Derrick. There are a few with the crown she apparently won, Maryse had taken pictures with the crown and sent them to her and Mike even sent her a picture of what Eve looked like on the stage when she lost the crown, she found out (from Kelly) that John won homecoming king. She hadn't heard from him since their nasty argument and didn't want to hear from him in any way shape or form or maybe that was just her anger (or fear) speaking, she wasn't sure.

She was sure that those feelings she had for John were nothing but those that you give someone who's constantly there for you. She was sure she was mistaken in how she felt but she found out that things don't always work that way. She wishes John would fall for someone else because she can't handle the fact that John puts his heart out there for her, she's scared. She's scared it's all an act because she knows John.

He's broken girl's hearts in front of her and it makes her feel pathetic. He has such a pull on her and she'd hate if he ever found that out, he'd completely destroy her, it took everything she had to not give into that kiss she got from him. She almost grabbed him, almost whispered promises of staying by his side forever like a fool. She almost laughs bitterly at herself because she's still weak, even if she pretends she's not and she knows that well enough.

She wants more answers to what's going on so she looks at her mother expectantly, because she's the only one (besides John) who understands her non-verbal communication, it's always been that way. Her mother merely continues reading, so she tries her luck at getting advice from her, because she knows what she should do but she wants to hear it come out from else's mouth.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she asks softly

Her mother looks up from the magazine she was looking at and smiles, "what do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Rejecting John," Mickie whispers, "did I mess things up?"

"Well if you don't like the boy then why give him false hope," her mother tells her looking down at her magazine

Mickie doesn't miss the lingering smile on her mother's lips, because as she's said, her mother can read her like an open book. It's infuriating and helpful all at the same time, John has the same talent but for him she's realized she's only ever found it infuriating.

"Y-you're right," Mickie nods

"Am I?" her mother hums

"You act like you know something," Mickie frowns,"you could save yourself the trouble and just tell me, mother."

"Maybe there's something I know that you don't," she chuckles, "but it wouldn't be very helpful if I just pointed it out, now would it?"

"Mother, I meant to say that I hope I didn't ruin my friendship with John," Mickie assures

"Are you convincing me or yourself, Mickie?" her mother asks looking up

"Mother," she frowns, "what-"

"John, he's a good boy and he's head over heels for you, if you fail to see that then what fault is it of mine?"

Mickie frowns, "you're supposed to say we're just friends nothing more."

She gives her a knowing smile, "but then I'd be lying, wouldn't I?"

Mickie feels tears forming in her eyes, "you would."

"Then Mickie, what will you do?"

"I don't know," she looks at her lap, "I just don't know, I'm so frightened."

"Tell me, darling, what is John to you?" her mother smiles, "what do you feel for the boy?"

"John, he's one of my important people," she admits smiling slightly as the tears slip down her cheeks, "and I think I love him for than I'm willing to admit I do."

"Then what keeps you from being with him?" her mother asks, "Kenny? He's a thing of the past, a mere speck in your life, you shouldn't worry."

"What do you mean?"

"John and Kenny and two entirely different people," her mother tells her, "you make them seem so alike and yet there nothing alike, they're both different in how they act around you, in how they show you they care."

"Kenny never showed me he cared," Mickie tells her

"Exactly," her mother smiles

"I'm scared," she whispers

"Then be scared but don't push him away," she pats Mickie's back, "the boy will only try so hard before he gives up."

"He already gave up," Mickie frowns

"I'm going to get some food and call your father, okay?" her mother ignores her words and stands up

"Yeah," she nods with a small frown,"okay mom."

Mickie watches her mother walk out and she takes out her phone, she's not expecting a warm greeting but she'll give it her best. At this point she can't hide anymore, she just can't walk away from him without knowing that he's aware of the effect he has on her. This time things are supposed to be different, they _will _be different and that's that.

She presses dial and places the phone up to her ear and when the phone picks up.

"John?"

"No, who the hell is this?"

Mickie feels her heart sink further down at the sound of the feminine voice and she shakes her head in disappointment, "who is this?"

"My name is Nikki," the person on the other lines hisses, "John's _girlfriend_."

Mickie rolls her eyes and suddenly feels the anger swell up inside her, that idiot. She should have known better than to call him, he is John Cena after all, the school's most sought out boy, the go-to guy for advice on how to fuck a girl and leave her without her being all depressed. John the asshole, a quarterback with no morals and no sense of self-respect, the player.

"Oh, I apologize," Mickie chuckles, "I had no idea-"

"Are you one of those former flings?" the girl asks

"Yeah," Mickie lies, "my name's Mickie."

"Hmph, well you better not call here again, John is in a _committed _relationship," the girl huffs

"Yeah, I apologize, I never thought I'd live to see the day John settled down," Mickie laughs, "well whatever, goodbye."

"Yeah whatever," the girl hangs up

Mickie looks at her cell phone and then laughs bitterly, because she's done it now. She's given her name and she's sure the girl will tell John, when he finds out she lied about being a "fling" he'll get upset. He's always said that she would never ever be a fling to him if they ever did something, she's never doubted him simply because she'd never given him the chance to turn her into a fling.

She places her cell on the bedside table and then looks back at the t.v. The noise is very low since it would disturb others being too loud, she knows for a fact that she's not going to try. She's never tried anyways, why start now? Especially when he has a new girlfriend, a title he's never put on any of his flings. In her eyes that means that he never really meant what he said, she was simply a conquest a sort of masculine test or whatever, she would gloat and say she won but she didn't because in the process of trying so hard to make him stop loving her she fell in love with him, but that was it, the last straw, this mean that from now on there was no turning back.

She's finally realized that John does that a lot, fuck up that is. And for once in her life she'll admit that the same goes for her.

* * *

"I'm done showering, you might wanna-"

"John," Nikki sniffled, "I thought you said I was your girlfriend."

John freezes, the title Nikki had dubbed herself as coming back into play. He's been messing around with her for months, he knows it's wrong because he kissed Mickie and blah blah blah, but the girl is someone he can release his frustrations on. If that makes him a bad person then so be it, but all the same he's never called Nikki his girlfriend, so he's not sure why she calls herself that.

"Nikki-"

"Don't do that," she frowns, "just tell me John, do you want to be with me, yes or no, if so then why are other girls calling you?"

Truth is, no, he doesn't, he'd rather be with Mickie but that ship sailed the minute she kicked him out without even a thank you, all he got was a fucking "I hate you" and that is something he will never forgive, not even if it's Mickie he's angry at. He sighs then because even if Nikki isn't what he wants it's all he has at the moment, and with Mickie clearly showing him her _true _colors he doesn't think there is harm in his choice.

"Yes, I do," he tells her confidently

He knows he's trying to convince himself that all this is a good idea and what not, his mind's on board with the plan his heart however is just pleading with him, trying to get him to find Mickie and kiss her again, show her what she means to him. But he's been rejected and he's been made a joke out of all for Mickie James and so he no longer wishes to be some guy that'll wait for her while she goes around playing dumb.

He wants to change everything, he's a bit tired of the same routine. Sleeping with countless of women, spending so many nights in the same fashion, between the sheets of a cheap motel with some girl whose name he can't seem to remember. It's become some sick routine he can't seem to shake off, and it's always because of the same girl he keeps leaving behind, he always told himself that he'd worm his way into her heart but it seems he can't even be persistent enough for it to effect her. He's chased her all his life and she's always thrown him back. So he'll change, he'll call Nikki his girlfriend and she'll call him her boyfriend and he won't sleep around, he'll forget about Mickie James because she hates him and because he's thought about the situation well enough now.

He realizes going after Mickie James is like bouncing of a brick wall, a waste of time and energy, that any girl would die to have, going after her means pain and he doesn't want it anymore. She's nothing but a pain in the ass if he must admit, always negative with him but makes sure to be super positive with others. She's always been like that, making him feel like absolute crap while everyone else gets the best of her. He's had enough of Mickie and her selfishness, even if her attitude towards him is his own fault.

She used to be putty in his hands, he knows, always following him, nagging him, even hitting him when he made her embarrassed, everything was nice before high school. She dated some foolish senior and now she cries about it, she places every guy that wants to date her or get too close on her list of "never going to happen" and he happens to be at the top, why? Because he's lied and he's caused her grief when he should've been a good friend.

"Then, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asks sweetly

He nods, "anything for you, baby."

"Good," she giggles

"By the way who was the girl who called?" he frowns

She wraps her arms around his waist and shrugs, "some total slut named Mickie, she didn't believe that we were dating though."

His heart stops, she called, he looks down at Nikki with a frown. The small girl is snuggling into his side as she giggles like some child in love, he pushes her off slightly and she pouts.

"Don't be so mean," she frowns

"What did the girl say?"

"She just said she was a former fling," Nikki tells him, "and I told her that you're in a committed relationship so she should back off."

John's feels his heart beat faster now, because Mickie knows, she knows that he considers Nikki a girlfriend and she considers him a boyfriend. It makes him feel uneasy because perhaps he really did fuck things up now, he's not sure what he's feeling but he's sure it's a mixture of regret, annoyance, anger and sadness. Damn her, always coming in at the wrong time, it's like she knows when to catch him at his worst.

"Everything is paid for so once you get out just check out and you're done, okay?" he tells her quickly

"What are you doi-"

"I gotta go somewhere quick," he tells her

He's fucked up again, and it's then he realizes that if they have anything in common, Mickie and him, it's their ability to fuck up any given situation. With a long sigh he rushes to his clothes scattered all over the hotel's floor, because Nikki refuses a motel, and puts on his pants and his shirt and collects his things before leaving a very shocked Nikki behind. He notes that he doesn't care if Nikki will be furious later and he's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

That damn girl, the center of his fucking world, always ruining everything. He almost hates her, he muses, almost wants to wring her little neck in for causing him such grief. But even with that in mind he knows that Mickie James, the overly talkative, overly active, hypocritical mess of a girl is special to him. She will forever be _his _special girl, his pretty girl and that won't ever change, even if he claims it has, she'll always have his heart right in her hands. It even if now he's angry and doesn't want to speak with her, he knows well that he'll keep putting his heart on the line for her because that's how things are. .

He walks through the streets because today he's chosen to walk to the motel instead of using one of his many cars. He's not looking up at the passing people, they probably notice him but he's got too much on his mind to notice them. He's got it in his head that Mickie called to apologize and he won't let that falter so he'll go to the hospital and find her, he'll kiss the crap out of her and then fucking yell at her for being stupid.

And if there's time, well then, he'll kiss the crap out of her again.

* * *

A.J looks at Phil with a warm smile, he's been here at her house since the morning. Her parents absolutely approve of him (mostly because their neighbors and they've known him forever) and want them to date. But Phil hasn't said a single thing about dating, they've kissed but that's it, she hasn't dared to ask because things are nice and if he doesn't want anything than she'd lose him, wouldn't she?

"You okay there?"

She looks at him and nods, "just fine."

"You seem lost in thought."

"Kind of," she bites her lip

"About what?" he chuckles

"Just nothing," she shakes her head, "no worries, Phil."

Some would say she's just being a coward in not facing him as she should but she's too frightened for a confrontation, she knows well enough about Phil to know that he does things on impulse. That could've been some pity kiss for all she knows, homecoming had been wonderful with him but things don't always mean the thing we wish they meant most.

She doesn't want to get her hopes up if he wants nothing from her but a few kisses, it's not fair for herself.

So she'll just hold on to whatever he's willing to give to her and hope it's enough in the end.

* * *

_Finally got some spare time for an update, hope you liked it! About three or four more chapters to go, guys! x_


	13. Our Different Paths

Dear Jean,

The school year is ending and it's my senior year. I have loved this boy since I can remember but he's never so much as glanced my way. I don't want to go to the college without knowing that he at least got to know how I've felt all this time. How do I go about bringing such news to him? I don't want him to think I'm some berserk girl either.

Totally-not-berserk

* * *

Totally-not-berserk,

Honey, every single person on this planet is completely bonkers so don't even stress about the whole "being berserk" thing, it's nothing. Just be straight up, never beat around the bush 'cause remember boys are stupid creatures with little to no knowledge on the woman mind. So go on and tell him how you feel, if he rejects your feelings than who the hell cares, I'm sure there will be plenty of (super) cute boys at college. Good luck!

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

Mickie smiled brightly at her letter, finally. She looked at her parents who had both looked so proud of her, she couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

"I did it, mom and dad!" she cheered

"We're so proud of you Mickie," her mother smiled brightly, "first the college lets you in and now turns out you get early acceptance."

"I'm really excited," Mickie laughs

"When do you leave?" her father asks

"Says here I should be there for orientation on May 16th," Mickie beams

"That's before Prom," her mother frowns, "Mickie, you sure?"

"Stanford means so much more than Prom, mother," Mickie chuckles, "you know that."

"If you're sure," her mother sighs softly

"I know prom is a once in a life time thing, but mom so is this amazing opportunity," Mickie tells her, "I won't give it up, plus I have no one to go to prom with."

"What about John?" her father asks

Mickie freezes then and her mother noticing the tension coughs, "John and Mickie had a small spat, no big deal but prom for the two of them is a no go."

"Shame," her father chuckled, "finally thought you'd let the boy become my soon-to-be-son-in-law."

"Yeah no, dad," Mickie chuckles

Her father only gives her a smirk and she rolls her eyes as she heads up to her room. John, she hasn't heard about him in months, he may be a family friend but she had fought tooth and nail to avoid him at all costs. At school she never meets his gaze, even when it's directed right at her, she never lets him know that she's still hurting from the fact that he started dating Nikki.

She found the girl was someone who went to a different school, she was a very pretty girl. They had met when the gang all got together for a fun night, he brought the girl along and when she told her that her name was Mickie the girl remembered their conversation on the phone as she snarled right at her when she was done speaking. For the night she kept John at her side and Mickie almost got up to tell her that if she wanted John she'd have him, but that'd be pouring salt into a (very) open wound. She remembers the way John seemed to smile a lot with Nikki at his side, she was happy for him, after all it'd be hypocritical of her to be upset after she clearly told him to move on with his life.

John spoke about their idea of moving in together after high school, since they'd been together since last year, 7 months ago to be exact. Mickie sighed softly as she pushed the idea of John out of her head and dialed a familiar number.

"Holla!"

"Hey Kelly, whatcha' doing?"

"Not much, following daddy around," she told her

"Ah, still aiming for that internship with him?" Mickie smiled

"Yeah," Kelly spoke, "I think I'm closer to my goal, Mick's, it's so exciting, don't you think?"

"Yes I do," Mickie smiled brightly, "you'll get it, I'm sure, but Kelly."

"Yes, Mick's?"

"I have some news," Mickie giggled

"What is it?" Kelly asked, "you sound super-duper excited and it's making me excited."

"I got into the early orientation for Stanford," Mickie squealed

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you, you have no idea, Mickie!"

"I know, isn't that crazy?"

"Yes, totally, you've been aiming for that your whole life," Kelly chuckled, "so when do you leave?"

"I have to be there by May 16th, so probably on the 14th or the 13th," Mickie spoke

"Mickie, that's before prom, will you make it ba-"

"I'm not coming back at all, Kelly," Mickie sighed softly,"well not until graduation."

"But prom and everyo-"

"I know Kells," Mickie spoke softly, "but this is important to me, you know that."

"Can't say I agree but I support you," Kelly spoke, "because you've dreamed of this your whole life and who am I to take that from you."

"Thank you," Mickie smiled

"Well I've gotta' keep following daddy around, see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Mickie nodded

The girls hung up after that and Mickie laid back in her bed, she wondered if this was really best. That little nagging voice in the back of her mind told her this was her excuse (a pathetic one at that) to getting out of seeing John and Nikki at prom together, matching and looking as much of a couple as Kelly and Randy. She would never admit it though, Nikki had her beat, she was beautiful, tall, slender, Mickie was not and she hated that. Compared to Nikki she was basically a child, she hated feeling second best but that was that.

She shuts her eyes and dreams of a bright future, where John doesn't exist and her happiness is just fingertips away.

* * *

Layla looks at the letter in her hands, she doesn't understand why it's sent to her. She's not even sure she can breathe at this moment, she's fearful, because if this letter is correct then she's basically screwed.

_Layla, _

_It's me, Oliver. _

_I would have called but for some reason I can't get in touch with your cell. You sent me your address so this was my next option, I hope and pray you get this soon because you need to know what's going on back home. I'm not saying this so you'll get on the next flight out to England but Dad's gotten really sick and there's about nothing the doctors can do anymore._

_Don't freak out, he's still alive, but not healthy. They say it's only a matter of time before, well you know. The doctors have actually said he's got about two months left in him, school ends in what, four weeks, so if you choose to come be very safe? Bring someone with you, doesn't matter who but someone to help you stay calm. I don't trust you by yourself, when mom died you went berserk, so please take care of yourself. _

_Lots of love, _

_Oliver El _

She whispers curses and feels tears pricking her eyes, losing her mom was painful, she knew that much, losing her father would make her all the more upset. She couldn't stay her any longer. She would graduate, yes, and then she'd head out on the next plane to London. She needed to be there for her father because if the time came sooner than expected she wanted to be there to say her goodbyes, she'd be damned if she didn't tell her dad what she felt and gave him a proper thanks for everything he ever did for her.

She swipes away the tears and recalls that she's got Cody here, she loves the boy, he's sweet and funny and always knows how to be there for her. She would love to stay and see how far they go together but she has a duty to her father and family and they come before anything else in her life.

Even if it breaks her heart she's got to leave him behind and go to her father. Layla sits on her carpet and shuts her eyes as she feels her world collapse around her, because after that letter she's got nothing to look forward to and very little reason to stay here.

* * *

Maryse squeals as she waves her acceptance letter in Mike's face, he's grinning too, the girl of his dreams having her own dreams come true. He knows that this modeling school, where ever it is, is a school she's wanted attend since she could strike a pose. He was glad for her, but like her he had his own goals and dreams and since they didn't involve Tampa he was having a hard time telling her.

How could he tell her that he'd be leaving back to Ohio once high school was over? She'd be here all alone going to her modeling school while he went back home and studied there.

"So do you think I'll make a great model," she giggles

"Yeah," he smirks, "you'll be the hottest one."

"Oh, merci," she smirks back

He presses his lips against hers and decides she'll tell her now, even if it kills the mood, because he'd rather have her cry here in his arms where he is able to comfort her then cry when he leaves her, unable to even give her some sort of comfort.

"I have something I want to tell you," he sighs

"What is it?" she asks softly her smile leaving her face

"I'm going to study back home in Ohio," he tells her, "because my dad and grandfather and so on studied in a college there and I want to stick with the tradition."

"You do?" she frowns, "oh."

"Don't be upset, babe," he frowns, "we can keep a long distance relationship, I'll come visit here in Tampa when I can-"

"Mike," she whispers "modeling school is-"

He frowns when she stops short and looks down, "what is it, babe you can tell me?"

"Mike, the modeling school I applied and got accepted into is in-" she stops again and takes a deep breath in,"Paris, France."

Mike freezes because he swore he just felt his heart drop a few feet below the surface of the earth because all this time he thought he was leaving her when she was leaving him.

* * *

Randy grins because he's made his mind up, he'll take over his dad's company with a smile on his face even if it isn't his idea of fun. He's decided this because he wants the best future for Kelly, he wants her to rely on him for everything and anything so he'll need this job.

He's decided on attending business management school here in Tampa, because Kelly is staying here to intern for her dad and then one day take over his job as a politician. She's been aching to have the spot for a while now and her father finally granted her wish. She was excited to say the least, all she could talk about was being a politician just like her father, and just taking everything by storm and making a name for herself much like her father had made for him own.

He believed in her even if most did not, because Kelly was determined and he knew that's all she really needed. She just needed to be determined and believe in herself for all this to come true and hell if it helped, he'd tell her everyday just how fucking proud he was of her and how he believed she'd be great one day just like her dad if not even better like she's been rambling about.

"Are you excited?" Kelly asks giggling

"Yeah, I am," he smiles

"I'm excited too," she beams, "just thinking of making daddy proud makes me happy."

"I'm glad," he looks at her, "when you're happy, I'm happy."

"Oh yay," she grins, "so Randal, when do you leave for business management school, or rather when do you start?"

"At the end of August," he tells her

"Okay then, we should enjoy summer then," she giggles

"We will," he takes her hand

"Good," she beams, "thanks Randy."

He takes a look at her, the idea of being sprawled here on the grass watching the sunset wasn't a bad one. He was enjoying this little moment of peace with her and he hoped to get many more of those in the future.

"Mickie told me something today," she whispers suddenly

"Yeah?"

"She said she's gotten into early orientation for Stanford," Kelly tells him

"That's great," Randy grins, "she's aimed for that ever since we were kids, you know!"

"She's leaving before Prom," Kelly sighs, "and she's not coming back."

"W-what?"

"Yeah," Kelly whispers, "I don't want her to leave, it's not fair for her or John, even us."

"But what can we do?"

"We can tell him, he'll know," Kelly pleads, "tell him, please, make him stop her."

"He wouldn't listen," Randy sighs

"He loves her," Kelly frowns, "he has to listen."

He takes her hand in his and grips it tightly.

"I hope so."

* * *

"I hold in my hands the letter that confirms my scholarship for football," Derrick grins

"I'm so happy for you, Derrick!" Kaitlyn smiles

"Are you sure you just want to do community college for now?" he frowns

"For sure, besides, who knows if I'll stick with college," she sighs softly, "so much to think about."

"I believe in you, you know?"

"I know, so thanks," Kaitlyn chuckles

Kaitlyn hasn't met a guy like Derrick before, so understanding and loyal. They aren't dating, well not that she's aware of, sure they hold hands and what-not but they've never kissed, never told others that they were an item. She didn't mind, it meant fewer people were in her business but sometimes she wished Derrick would tell her exactly what he wanted from her.

But at the same time, she feared his answer because she's never known the feeling of being good-enough and with Derrick around she feels like things just won't ever change for her.

* * *

John is glad he was accepted into the college of his choice, he's going home to Boston with his new girlfriend in tow, Nikki Bella. The girl was funny and beautiful, he'd give her that, and maybe that's why he kept her around, she wasn't a total waste. She was loyal and understanding and sometimes he found that Mickie was a thing of the past.

Did he love Nikki? Yes, but he wasn't _in _love with her.

He'd save that one for Mickie, only her, and even if the feelings weren't returned he'd cling to his hope. Even if he had been furious back then his love for Mickie truly conquered everything and he found hating her was a waste of time.

"I'm glad you got the scholarship," Nikki giggled, "and I'm glad I got accepted too!"

"Yeah, it's going to be great," he nodded

"We should get an apartment together," Nikki tapped her chin in deep thought

"Sure thing, babe," he nods

He does everything she says, not because he's whipped but because he's never felt the need to fight back, it's a waste of time. His phone rings suddenly and he frowns wondering who could be bothering him at this moment.

"Hello?"

_"John?"_

"Randy, what's up?"

_"It's Mickie," _Randy tells him quickly_, "and before you say anything, I know you care, you care for her more than anyone and you fucking know it so for once listen."_

"What ever kind of trouble she got into, I don't care," John hisses, "she's the last person on this planet I care about."

_"She's gotten early admission at Stanford, John," _Randy speaks clearly

John feels his lips lift into a smile at the news, the thing she's been aiming for all her life. He's happy for her, even if it's angry _at _her. He wants nothing but the best for her and this Stanford opportunity is something that will surely help her medical career start sooner rather than later.

"Then be happy for her," John chuckles, "it's not everyday Mickie gets early admission like she's been wanting."

_"You don't understand," _he stresses_,"John, Mickie leaves before Prom."_

He frowns, "what do you mean?"

_"I mean that her orientation is the week before Prom and she's told Kelly that she isn't coming back home," _he sighs

"So she's already planning on staying over there?" John hisses

_"That's her plan," _Randy sighs_, "but you, surely you can make her stay, come on when we were kids you talked her out of almost anything, John."_

"I don't know," he sighs, "things are so different now, I haven't spoken to her in months."

_"We're all counting on you," _Randy tells him sternly, _"I've got to go because I have to attend one of my dad's meetings today so goodbye John."_

When he hangs up John contemplates the idea of chasing after her, he's promised he wouldn't do it but everyone wants him to make her stay. He shakes his head, she's going to Standford because it's been her dream all her life, he knows that well, hell Kelly and Randy should know it well too, they all grew up together. He runs his hand over his face and wonders what he should do, chase after like always or stay and let her go because that's all he's ever been good at.

* * *

Cody doesn't know what he wants for a future, he just knows that whatever it is Layla will stay by his side. He's never been known to care about someone who isn't himself because in reality Cody's only ever loved himself and that's that. Shallow, perhaps, but when you're the only child to live at home with your parents you get used to just being around yourself and only appreciating yourself.

His brother Dustin being 16 years older than him was gone before he even really got to live with him. His brother was someone he didn't really speak to or speak of because things between him and his parents weren't exactly the best thing ever.

So that's why he treasured Layla with everything he had because she understood him like no one else could. She was very lenient on some of the bullshit he'd pull on her and even if that was selfish he didn't care, she was there and that's all that mattered. He hoped that Layla felt the same, wanting to stay with him at all times, wanting to be there for him like he wanted to be there for her.

But as he approached his house with a grin on his face, Layla sitting on the porch looking upset he wasn't sure that she felt the same. She looked about ready to crush him when she caught sight of him, and not physically, more like mentally because the first words that left her mouth were.

"We need to talk, Cody."

* * *

A.J and Punk chuckled as they hold up their acceptances letters.

"Just our luck," A.J giggled

"We're practically minutes away from each other," he chuckled

"Yeah," she nodded

A.J glanced down at the paper in her hands and smiled brightly, her dreams so close. She had auditioned for the scholarship in dance for Julliard months ago and now that she got her letter with a conformation that she would attend and a basically free ride was just wonderful. Phil of course got lucky as well, he studied hard for his entrance exams and now he would soon be a student at Harvard.

She was proud of him, even if she knew he wasn't really doing this for himself more for his parents, she was proud. Proud he stuck by it through it all and still managed to smile upon receiving the acceptance letter. Knowing his parents she hoped they'd be pleased with the results, she knew his sweet mother would be but his father was very hard to please, she knew from experience. When they were kids she bested Phil in a test and even if he was second best his father only snorted and told him that second place is just the first loser and that was embarrassing.

Phil always lived with that negativity in his life, always taking everything from his father. His older brother never did so and he now found himself being a surgeon, a respected one, but his father always clapped him on the back and told him he was the ideal son for anyone. Phil never got such treatment so she made sure she was excited enough for herself and his dad because if history should repeat itself the man would probably tell Phil that he was lucky they even graded his tests and that he was lucky they even remembered his name and address.

"I'm glad we get to stay together," he chuckled

And A.J nodded, she wasn't sure what together meant because Phil, even though they'd been _together _for months never once called her his girlfriend so she couldn't call him her boyfriend. They were basically friends with benefits but her fear of being rejected kept her from asking the question that she wanted answered most. The last thing she wanted was to scare him off and make him hate her or call her clingy.

"I'm glad too," she smiled brightly

Because just as before, things were good, even if it was just for now.

* * *

_Well here ya go, we're almost done guys x (don't forget to review -please)_


	14. The Fallout

Dear Jean,

Any advice on love for an incoming high school student

Foolish

* * *

Foolish,

Don't throw yourself at the first boy/girl (not sure of your gender or your preference) that comes your way. High school isn't the place where you'll usually find yourself special someone, you'll have boyfriends, girlfriends, whatever, but remember that it's not permanent and high school just isn't meant to last forever. Things will happen, you'll change and your views will change as well. Just keep smiling through it all, if you find _the one _here than congratulations, I'm happy, but if you don't then no stress, you've got college and your whole life ahead of you. No rush. After all, the best romances take time, no?

Your friend,

Jean

* * *

A.J glanced at the clock and bit her lip nervously, chancing a look at Kelly who was fidgeting in her seat. One would mistake her for wanting to go to the restroom but she knew that Kelly was just as nervous as she was. The girl who was usually happy-go-lucky and jumpy was at the edge of her seat hoping for something that could end bad for everyone.

"You think," Kelly paused looking down, "you think he stopped her?"

"Her flight leaves in ten minutes," Randy sighed, "who knows."

"He's not answering his cell," Derrick came into the room

A.J looks at Phil for reassurance but he gives her a sad smile because she's guessing he feels it too. That feeling that John might just be selfish enough and stubborn enough to the let her go. She knew they had many problems, problems that could easily be fixed if John wasn't such a player and Mickie wasn't so insecure.

"At this point, we can only hope," Kaitlyn sighed, "we've all tried everything to make her wait for regular orientation."

"Even if it's selfish," Maryse pouts, "but we can't stand it if she leaves this early."

"But she refused," Kelly added

"And she called us bad friends," Layla whispered, "we felt really bad."

"But letting her leave hurts," Kelly whispers, "she's supposed to finish the year with us."

"Let's just hope things go well," Cody sighs

"And lets hope she doesn't make John any more upset than he already is," Phil comments

"That would be disastrous," Layla frowned

"Indeed it would be," Derrick sits next to Kaitlyn

A.J looks out the window and wonders exactly what is going on in both of their minds. Mickie the nutcase who decided that leaving was better than staying behind, sure she'd be back for graduation but she'd miss Prom and everything else and she made it clear that as soon as graduation was done she'd get on the next flight out, leaving no room for a final summer of memories and such.

She sighs softly and crosses her fingers because she thinks that all they really need is a push in the right direction and maybe this will be the wake up call for both of those idiots.

* * *

Mickie notices her friends are absent and she knows it's because she told them to stay away, that they'd make it harder for her to leave. She almost contemplated the idea of just letting some other freshman have her spot and attending regular orientation in August but that would mean being around John longer and she couldn't do that. She looks at her watch and sighs softly, her mother and father are there with her and she can't help but feel like they think this is a bad idea.

"My flight leaves in 20 minutes," she tells them softly

"You're all set then," her mother smiles

"I am," she nods, "I'll be back for graduation, no worries."

"That's great," her mother chuckles

"But after the ceremony is over I'm going back to California," she tells them sternly

"Mickie, why not stay summer here?" her father smiles, "your brother has promised to come visit this year."

"No," she shakes her head, "that makes everything harder."

"Maybe you should call Standford and tell them you change your mind," her mother places a hand on her shoulder

"I've made up my mind on the matter, I hope you two will understand that," Mickie frowns

"Then who are we to stop you," her father smiles fondly

She nods and gives them both hugs and promises of calling as soon as she lands. She takes her carry on with her as she heads to her gate, the clock reads 11:15, that means she's got 15 minutes left before she gets out of here. She sighs softly as she reaches the line to head into her entrance, she's not ready to leave but she's not capable of staying.

She waits a total of 3 minutes before she hears her name, she curses and wonders what she forgot this time that made her mother or father come all the way over here for. She turns and frowns because she doesn't find her parents standing there, she finds John.

She stares, her eyes growing wide, "J-john, h-how did...you-?"

"Randy," he pants, "he told me everything, he told me you're leaving."

"It wasn't any of your business, you shouldn't be here," she snaps a sneer forming on her lips, "go before I punch your lights out, John."

She watches as he tries to catch his breath and shakes his head,"it's my business, always has been, I'm not leaving."

"Don't be so stupid," she rolls her eyes, "I wouldn't have been upset if you didn't say goodbye."

"I'm not here to say goodbye," he snaps, "saying goodbye to you is something I could only say in a fit of rage, it'd be a lie anyways."

Mickie gasps as she remembers his goodbye from all those months ago back in the hospital. The way he snapped at her, the way his blue eyes seemed empty at her harsh words, the "I hate you" that came with the conversation. The way she couldn't breathe one minute before of the heated argument and the way he left her without looking back.

Hell, he hasn't looked back ever since, she's been the last thing on his mind, she's sure.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came here so you know," he whispers, "so you fucking get it that I can't stop loving you."

Mickie frowns, "John, we've-"

"No, we haven't talked about this," he snaps, "you've yelled and you've made me feel like crap but we've never ever talked properly about this."

She wants to run away, get herself on that plane and go but the minute his hand comes up to cup her face she can't pull away, can't run away anymore. She looks into his blue eyes and frowns because it's always been this way. He's always been able to talk her out of just about anything and right now she's fearful that he'll talk her out of leaving like she wants.

"Be truthful," he whispers, "tell me, Mickie, what do you feel for me?"

And she freezes completely because as soon as he asks her that her mouth opens and betrays her.

* * *

He can't believe how far they've come from the beginning of their Senior year, here he is talking her out of running away like she's always been doing. John can't believe he's doing this, the first time he's actually stopped her from running away, but whether she decides to stay is a uncertanty and he's not sure if he feels good about this. He watches the way her brown eyes soften when his hand reaches up to cup her face, she merely blinks, not even pushing away.

He knows it, and he knows she knows it, she's never been ever to deny him anything. She's always been easily talked out things by himself and he hopes things don't change today because if they did he couldn't handle it.

"Be truthful," he starts out, "tell me, Mickie, what do you feel for me?"

And he's expecting a string of lies, but her eyes widen slightly and she opens her mouth.

"I love you," she chokes out

And he doesn't feel like it's real because those words have been words he'd been dying to hear for as long as he can remember. He's always tried to get her to say that to him, always failing because she felt the need to keep herself safe from every guy that tried to approach her. It was a bittersweet victory because although she said the words she was still planning on leaving, he knew.

"Say it again," he whispers coming closer

She nods slowly, "I love you."

"Again."

And when his lips meet hers the words die on her tongue, and any thoughts he had before fly out the window. All that matters now is how soft they feel and he can't think clearly because for the first time she kisses back with as much intensity as he's giving and has given all the time. He relishes on how wonderful it feels to be able to get Mickie James to admit she loves him without a lie in between the words. She makes whispered promises as she kisses him and grips his shirt tighter but he knows they won't be kept.

"Maybe, when I come back and I'm not a tattered mess we can pick up where we left off," she whispers as she pulls away

He frowns then because despite her feelings she won't stay put and with a new thought in mind he shakes his head, "no, I can't wait."

Because she's Mickie and her love for him has always been something unsure and Nikki, well she's always been certain of her feelings. And if he wanted security, a stable and not broken heart then he'd have to go with Nikki.

"Then I believe you've chosen your path as well," she smiles sadly, "and I understand that."

He frowns because he knows that means that no matter what he won't be able to get her to stay. This time around they aren't naïve children who can't tell right from left, she isn't the little girl who would pound him to the ground in rage and yet cling to his every action and word. He wasn't the same small boy who promised to protect her from everything that could harm her and yet be the cause of her pain. They're basically adults, capable of making their own choices, being their own people and if she decides to leave how in the world can he expect her to stay especially after he told her that he couldn't pick her, he picked Nikki.

"You mean the world to me but I jus-"

"I get it," she smiles sadly, "be good, alright? I can't bail you out of trouble anymore."

He nods slowly, "I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head, "I'll be back for graduation and then I'm off again, have fun at Prom and tell everyone that I'm sorry things ended like this."

He watches her wheel her suitcase away with no more words uttered between the two. Her back is all he see's as she disappears, she's got five minutes to board her plane and then she's gone for a while. He frowns because even if his love for her is stronger hers isn't and that's what killed them.

Her uncertainty and his stupidity.

Those love stories were all wrong in the end because love, it doesn't conquer all, for them it never conquered anything.

* * *

Days have passed and A.J is uncertain of where she's headed now, Mickie isn't back and she won't be till' the end of this month. She's upset at how things happened, upset that Nikki meant a little more to John for him to have picked her over Mickie, upset that no matter what Mickie still didn't have her happy ending.

"Stop," Phil told her sternly

A.J shook her head and took one more drink.

Prom was fun, the after party is however all the more fun. She thinks it's the alcohol, she's never had any before but a guy in the class told her that it got rid of whatever she was feeling and she had accepted it. Phil had been late to the after party because he went to find some medicine for a headache he had, she had told him she'd go right ahead and that if he didn't feel up for it he didn't have to come, but of course he refused.

"Leave me alone, why don't you?" she snaps

She's not sure where this anger is coming from, perhaps the events of these past few days, weeks, she's not sure at the moment, are finally taking its toll on her. She stands and makes her way to where they are having a beer pong tournament, she wanted to play but Phil had denied her. She knew he didn't drink so didn't press on the matter because it'd only fuel his anger.

"We should go home," he whispered in her ear, "I'll take you back."

She shrugs him arm away and shakes her head, "I w-want to sta-y here."

"Then stop drinking," he grits his teeth

"You're n-not the b-oss of me-e Phill-ip," she giggles, "Bro-oks."

She watches his face contort into a very pissed expression, she's seen it before, the night he punched Dolph because he was her date to the homecoming dance. She had been slightly afraid of the face but now with alcohol boosting her self-esteem and courage she merely laughed at him. He frowned and scooped her up over his shoulder, she frowned as her drink fell from her hands and crashed on the floor.

"Put me down!" she punched his back and kicked but nothing

Once they got outside, the warm air hit her face and she frowned as he put her down slowly. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him the best "angry" expression she could muster but the booze was making it hard for her to think coherently and she just wanted to laugh and have more.

"What are you doing?" he frowned, "drinking like that, it's not good for you."

"I d-don't ca-re," she snaps, "you don't ha-have a single ri-ght to t-tell me what I c-can't and c-an do!"

He frowns then, "what did you say?"

She merely hisses, "I'm n-not your girlfr-iend."

"What?"

"Y-you always k-kiss me b-ut you've ne-never called me y-your gir-lfriend!" she cries softly as tears form in her eyes

"Is that what this is about?"

"Stop!" she squeaks the tears falling slowly, "s-stop already, yo-u're maki-ng e-everything wo-rse, I h-hate you f-or being so incon-inconsiderate."

"That's what you think of me?" he snaps

"I d-don't want to b-be some girl," she cries, "s-some girl you c-come to when you're in n-need of a qui-quick fix."

She watches his shoulders fall, he's not as tense as he was minutes ago as he approaches her slowly. She's not sure what he's about to do and that worries her, but when his arms come around her she freezes and tries her best to not cry because here he is trying to comfort her when she clearly told him that they weren't even dating, he hadn't even denied it.

"I've told you time and time again," he whispers into her ear, "we're anything you want us to be."

She pushes at his chest and shakes her head, "I wa-nt you t-to ask me, l-like a nor-mal co-couple."

He chuckles, "then I'll ask you."

She looks up and waits and he merely chuckles at her wide eyes.

"A.J, would you please stop being troublesome and be my girlfriend?" he smiles down at her

She chuckles nodding her head, "y-yes."

And they seal the deal with a kiss, and even though she tastes like alcohol and she knows he hates it, he keeps kissing her with everything he's got. And A.J smiles because this is it, this is the moment she's been waiting for. Things are official and there's no more guessing needed to be done, she's happy and he's happy and she just wants this to last as long as it possibly can.

So she kisses him harder in hopes that her prayer is heard and to remind herself that for once she's not dreaming and everything here is real.

* * *

_In the midst of doing calculus hw I decided I should update since I'm high on caffeine and low on sleepiness [and plus whether I can update on Friday like I want is highly unlikely]. Don't kill me for how things are turning out, it gets better -I think. Well make sure you review, love ya x _


	15. Well Then, See You Soon

Dear Jean,

There's this girl I love and I've done everything I can for her up until now. I've known her practically my whole life, so it's natural that I fall for her. She's a little nerd with a bright smile that just makes my day but I've only ever been able to express my feelings this school year, our last one. We're attending college, though so it makes things okay since the two colleges are mere minutes away from each and she's doing dance and I, well I'm studying to become a lawyer (odd pair, wouldn't you say?) She means the world to me and I really want to know if she loves me the way I love her, what do you think?

Biggest Asshole

* * *

The guys all give each other high fives because they've done it, they've graduated.

Four years of endless preparing for the future and four years of going through the ups and downs together. They're both relieved and shocked that they've come so far, after all looking back the six idiots who first stepped foot into this school were looking forward to finding a hot girlfriend.

Now, there were more important things ahead of them. They had a whole future to look forward to, each choosing his own path to follow. Strange how they made a pact to stick together through it all but now that they were leaving high school they seemed to understand that now each of them had different goals and different things they wanted to accomplish.

Derrick with a football scholarship and Cody going to London with Layla to be there for her and to study as well. Randy has decided on business management so he can take over his father's company, Mike is going back to Ohio to study there and John is of course going back to Boston as he got a football scholarship as well.

Punk is going to be a lawyer, because that's all his family has ever expected of him. He's not upset over it, he accepts his path and takes it because as long as A.J's there with him he'll be happy with whatever he does. He hopes things don't go berserk and they stay happy because that's all he's ever wanted for A.J and himself.

"So this is really it," Randy chuckles

"Look at us graduating," Cody smirks, "I say we celebrate."

Cody had chosen Layla over it all, and frankly they were all proud of him for surpassing those limitations his father always placed on him. Instead of studying here like planned (by his parents) he decided that following Layla all the way to London seemed better, there he plans to study -he hasn't told anyone however, what it is he plans to study. They were surprised when he told them of the events and how he felt that he needed to support her through it all because for once he loved someone who wasn't himself. So with determination (no one knew he had) he studied for his entrance exams and passed every single one. No one is quite sure how he managed to make it work out in his favor but nonetheless they supported him.

"I'm not up for it," Mike frowns

Mike didn't get much of a wonderful ending but they all know it's just a small rut. He had spoken to them about moving to Ohio and then telling Maryse the bad news, everyone figured she'd be okay with it for the most part but no one knew that Maryse was actually not going to study here at all. Her modeling school was miles and miles and miles away from everyone, hell, it wasn't even on the same continent. She had chosen to go all the way to Paris, France to make her dreams come true and Mike, loving her as much as he did, couldn't find it in him to make her stay. That didn't stop the arguments over the subject, she had demanded that he at least give her feedback but he wouldn't and then when she finally had enough she snapped and told him that they couldn't continue if this was how things were going to be like. She cried as she told him that he was free and that she would no longer hold him down because their dreams were different and that was that and he agreed in the end. However, that didn't stop them from hurting at the prospect of being far from each other and not even on good terms.

"Come on," Randy smiled, "it's the last day, live a little."

Everyone thought Randy would apply himself to be something his dad would never believe. But turns out he chose to just stay put here and go to business management school in order to take care of his father's company once he came of age. He had told his parents and even them that as long as he was allowed to keep Kelly by his side that he'd be happy doing whatever and that if she wasn't there that there was very little that mattered to him.

"Yeah," John joined in, "live a little."

In the end, John surprised them all choosing Nikki Bella over Mickie James, it was something completely weird and no one, not in a million years, saw it coming. When he returned he looked upset and when they asked if he managed to speak to her he told them that he had spoken to her, but that he wasn't going to stop her. He told them that Mickie James never had certainty in her love for him and Nikki did, and that's why in the end he just couldn't wait for her. He told them that no matter how much love he held for her that waiting four years for her to return from being in California was a no go. He had dreams and aspirations and sadly those don't include someone who isn't certain about staying put by his side.

"Woo!" Derrick cheered

Derrick, the dead last, managed a football scholarship, which surprised everyone on the team, the scholarship was for a college here in Tampa so he wouldn't be going far. He said it was his laziness, but they all knew that he was mostly staying here for a certain two-toned girl that had decided she wasn't so sure about college so she'd stay put and go to community college until she figured herself out. He ended up confessing when they bullied him into it, he told them that he knew Tampa and going elsewhere would be difficult for him, plus he had more than enough reasons to stay behind.

"I won't drink but I'm in," Phil chuckled

Phil, the rebel with a cause, ended up surprising everyone the most. They all figured he'd go against his father because that's what he did best but no, he applied for Harvard and got in. The soon-to-be law student with a bright future ahead of him, or more like his father says. He told them A.J is minutes away so he'll never truly be seperated from her and things will be easier for both of them. He was truly glad that things were truly working out and that everything was slowly coming together, like it should be.

They all laughed and began walking towards the entrance ready to leave all this behind and start new somewhere else. Taking one last look they all grinned and then turned once again.

Now, they keep in mind that even if things don't go the way they wish they would, they'll live, they'll continue on and everything will be just fine in the end because that was that.

"Hey, guys?" Randy stopped

"What is it?"

"Let's make a pact, yeah?"

"You sound like a little sissy girl," John laughed

And the punch John received was expected.

"As I was saying," Randy gritted his teeth, "let's make a pact."

"To be married to hot chicks when we return or whatever," Derrick smirked, "I'm in."

"You asshole, that wasn't what he was gonna' say," Cody rolled his eyes

"You wanna go, Rhodes?" Derrick moved his head around -he called it being "sassy".

"No," Cody frowned, "I have no intentions of ruining my clothes for you."

"Aw, is the poor little girl scared?" Derrick laughed

Okay, so perhaps there were some people that they'd all miss less than most but whatever.

"When we're done with college we should all meet back here, at school," Randy went on

"Alright," John nodded

"Sounds good," Mike smiled

"I'm in," Cody grinned

"As am I, maybe Cody won't be a wuss then," Derrick laughed

"What about you Phil?" Randy asked

"Whatever," he smirked, "I'm in."

Because no matter how annoying, stupid, completely unfocused, and lazy they all were and no matter how much they got him into unnecessary trouble they've been through it all together. Starting their little wars with the girls in high school and carrying them on until their last year, shame however that those same girls ended up getting the upper hand on them. After all, they were head over heels for their respective girls, and no matter how clueless some of them were they were his best friends, well more like family and distance wouldn't change that.

And who knows someday they might just meet up again for old times sake.

* * *

True to her word, Mickie had come back to high school for graduation, all the teachers congratulated her on a job well done and being the class's valedictorian, Eve was mad that even with her absence she was only Salutatorian. Mickie gave her speech, collected her diploma and everyone else followed.

A.J stood now with all her friends, each had chosen their own path to take and from here on out there'd be no more constant hanging out. She smiled sadly at them, she had grown so close to all of them and leaving them behind was something she'd never hoped to do so quickly, all those years of middle school, high school had really impacted her. She had gone from someone so shy only staying on her laptop and ignoring the world because the world ignored her to someone who was comfortable with who she was.

"This is it, ladies," Layla spoke with a sad smile

Layla, had chosen to go back home after the letter she received from her older brother, her father was sick and she understood that Layla needed to be there for him and her brother when he finally passed away. She promised to text, call and write and maybe one day visit them all when she could. Layla was strong and no doubt she'd make it out of this situation with a smile even if it'd be sad at the beginning. Maryse had suggested she study here once everything was taken care of but Layla told them that she'd rather keep an eye out for Oliver since he was a bit impulsive, given from the history of when their mother passed away all those years ago. So the girls understood that before anything and anyone else her family came first, leaving was out of her hands but they'd miss her no less and vise versa. The surprise of all this was that she wasn't going alone, Cody was coming along to study at a school there.

"I'm sad to say it's all gone," Kelly pouted

Kelly, a sweet girl who had managed to be more hardworking than anyone expected. She had been studying all this semester for an internship with her father because the stubborn man felt that she needed to earn it, and she did. She applied as anyone else would and didn't get any special treatment and in the end it ended well because her father acknowledged her like she's always wanted. She had come to them with the news just a few days ago and they were all so proud of her because for once she was going to show her father just what she could do, that she wasn't some ditzy blonde with no future ahead of her. Randy had stuck by her as well, and she was glad that was the case because Randy balanced Kelly out just fine.

"Well, here we go," Kaitlyn giggled

Her sweet best friend, still unsure about her future. Kaitlyn had been the most unsure out of all of them, they were all attending four year colleges and Kaitlyn had chosen a simple community college, they knew it wasn't a financial issue, it was more of a "she's-not-so-sure" issue because for one thing she could just take over her mother's beauty product company and be done with it all but Kaitlyn has decided she'll go to college for two years and if she likes where she's headed then she'll stay put and if not then she'll find a different path to walk on, either way A.J promised to be there for her. And she knew that Derrick would be there as well since he was attending college here, a four year one but nonetheless he'd be here for Kaitlyn when A.J wouldn't be.

"I can't believe we actually made it through high school," Maryse smirks, "I'm proud of us, girls."

Maryse, was attending school in Paris, she was going to be a model. A.J laughed when she heard the news because she knew that was exactly something Maryse would do in the future, a model in those magazines or on those runways. She was happy for the girl and Maryse promised to send them all a little something every now and then as a reminder that she's still alive. She told them that this is something she's been aiming for and that now that's it's happening nothing can compare. Leaving meant her relationship with Mike would need to end or they'd need to talk things out, she wasn't sure where they left off however.

"I am too," Mickie declared

Mickie told them all about Stanford and how exciting it was to be studying medicine there, she asked them to visit because California was a very sunny state and perhaps they could all go sunbathing and what-not together one day. Mickie had given her speech with so much confidence and it was a wonderful speech about never giving up in finding what you want and never letting anything stop you from your dreams, not even your own fears. She knew that Mickie and John hadn't spoken a single word to each but she wondered if they were aching to speak no less.

A.J smiled as her friends all decided to go for a group hug, things would be different from now on but she knew that she could count on them no matter how far away they were from each other. Hell, Mickie even promised to get on a plane the minute one of them starts crying just to be comforting. She would be going to Julliard for dance and she was excited that Phil's school was only minutes away from hers it made everything easier, their relationship wouldn't be as long-distance as just about everyone else's. She hoped things ended well for her friends too after all, they all deserved the best.

"I love you all," Mickie chuckled

They all agreed and gave each other another big hug but as A.J walked away she couldn't help the tears that started falling because they weren't just her friends they were her sisters and even if they'd be miles apart she'd miss them with everything had. She hugged her parents and mentally shook her head before turning back to her friends who were mostly long-gone.

"Let's meet again someday," she whispers to herself

* * *

Biggest Asshole,

Have no worries, she loves you just as much as you love her.

Your friend,

Jean.

* * *

_And there you have it, the long awaited ending to 'Dear Jean'. _

_That was a (not so) long journey, I enjoyed writing this story very much and I want to give a thanks to each and everyone one of you for your reviews and for staying by this stories side for the whole ride! I hoped you enjoyed reading it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, who favored and who added this to their alert list! Love you guys!_


	16. Epilogue

_**a/n**: And so Sam declared that this story still hasn't been ended as it should and so she came up with a solution x_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

A.J huffs out in annoyance because it's been hours and hours and yet this routine continues to be be the death of her. It hasn't even been a day since she's learned it and it's taking its toll on her, this piece is her audition and final for college. After this routine she'll be either successful in her attempts to becoming a famous dancer or she'll just be cast aside like she was nothing to begin with. So she's been working on it since she learned it, about three hours ago, and hope for the best.

She sighs softly and takes a deep breath getting into her starting place, Justin, her newest friend sits on the floor by the CD player ready to hit the music when she wants to start. She gives him a silent nod and he chuckles pressing play, she begins to move swiftly across the floor and shuts her eyes losing herself in the feeling of the music, the feeling of the air hitting her face as she turns and turns.

When she comes down to the floor for her finale she feels herself calm down and when she finishes she relishes in how wonderful that felt. She looks at Justin with a smile and he grins giving her two thumbs up.

Justin was someone she met here in Julliard, he was an aspiring musician. She's heard a few of his pieces and thinks they're just wonderful and they truly speak from the heart, something most music lacks these days. Justin has been with her since freshman year, she's found a very valuable friendship in him because here some of the dancers are ruthless and since A.J's the biggest threat they treat her like she's dirt. She remembers the day she left the dance studio crying because one of the dancers had tripped her during a dance and the teacher, who didn't see her, yelled at her for about 30 minutes straight. A.J had never felt so embarrassed and humiliated so once the coach said things were over she rushed out without even changing into normal clothes.

She sat on a bench and cried her eyes out, she would've called Phil but she knew at the moment he was in the middle of that internship thing he'd been accepted to and the last thing she wanted to be was an annoyance. She had sat there all alone until Justin walked towards her with a smile on his lips and he sat next to her. She had been skeptical of him at first because he looked to be nothing but trouble, but he calmed her down and gave her great advice and to finish it off he pulled out his guitar and sang a song for her. She had heard a lot of singers since coming to Julliard but never once had she heard someone like Justin sing, he had the heart and soul that most musicians didn't. She could tell right from the get-go that what he felt for his music was the same as what she felt for her dancing and immediately he became a close friend, she even introduced him to Punk (not that either got along anyways).

"Well?"

"I really like it," he nodded, "you've got this."

"I just hope it's enough in the end," she chuckled, "finals are in three weeks."

"Tell me about it," Justin chuckled, "I've got to compose two pieces to perform."

"Oh my," she gasped, "why didn't you tell me? I've kept you here for the longest time and yet you have your own finals to worry about, sorry."

He waved her off, "it's fine, A.J, honestly, I'd rather help you."

"Hm," she rolled her eyes playfully, "if you say so, Justycakes."

"Look that name is catching on so I'd appreciate it if you stopped," he smirked

"You love it," she teased

Before he could respond however her phone began to ring, she chuckled and told him to wait as she headed for her dance bag. She was sure it was just Phil wondering if she was free tonight or something of the sort, he always called her once he got out of his internship thing. She picked up the phone and without checking it she answered the call.

"Yes?"

_"I finally reached you!" a voice squealed_

She frowned, nope not Phil, "um?"

_"It's Kelly, A.J!" the girl on the other line laughed, "don't tell me you've forgotten about me?"_

A.J smiled upon hearing her name, "Kells, my, how have you been?"

_"Marvelous, but I didn't call for a simple chat," the blonde chuckled_

"Then what do I owe this unexpected call to?" A.J asked with a smirk

_"I'm getting married!" she squealed, "and I need you to be a bridesmaid, please!"_

A.J grinned before squealing along with her, "I'd love to be, and my gosh, congratulations!"

_"I'm so excited!" Kelly giggled, "he proposed a while ago and I'm just now finding you guys so you can be my bridesmaids."_

"I can't wait to fly out, it'll be about three or four," she told her, "college ends in three but you know there's always last-minute shit to take care of."

_"Take your time, well not a lot of it, anyways," Kelly laughed, "I can't wait to see you!"_

A.J nodded, "same here." She took a glance at Justin and smirked, "do you mind if I have a plus one, apart from Phil?"

_"Gosh no, go ahead, any friend of yours should be a friend of mine," Kelly teased, "well see you soon, I've got to call the other girls too, ya know!"_

The girls bid their goodbyes and when she's done she drops her phone back in her bag and smirks at Justin. He merely stares at her with confusion as he heads for the corner of the room where he placed his water bottle.

"What's that look?"

"You're coming with me to Tampa this summer!" she informs him

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," she laughs

"Yay," he rolls his eyes

A.J runs over to the CD player and before she slips the CD out she wonders if Phil will mind her brining Justin with her. She hopes not, after all Justin and her are only friends.

That's all they'll ever be.

Or so she thinks.

* * *

"So wanna get a drink, since we're done here?"

Phil sighs softly as he looks at the woman beside him, she's been hitting on him since freshman year and it's the most annoying thing in the world. The girl is well aware of her relationship with A.J, hell, he's introduced her to his girlfriend before. But no matter what the girl still seeks him out like he's some sort of asshole willing to sleep around while he has a precious someone.

"No thank you, Tiffany," he tells her, "why not go home and study, fina-"

"You're such a prude," Tiffany laughs, "I don't bite, well unless you want me to."

"You are aware of me having a girlfriend, yes?"

"Come on, Phil," she giggles, "that little _thing_ can't possibly be enough."

Phil merely rolls his eyes, "please don't insult my girlfriend, thank you."

"Ugh," she frowns, "you know, you pin after that pip squeak so much and yet she has some other guy clinging to her."

He frowns because he knows very well that she means A.J's _friend_, Justin Gabriel. The guy is actually a really cool guy, aside from the fact that he does indeed cling to _his _girlfriend like some love-sick puppy. A.J calls it friendship, best friends, but he knows well enough that the look Justin gives A.J is the same look he gives her as well. He hates it but he'd rather suffer than let A.J know he's jealous because that would just hurt his pride.

He's about to reply to her comment when his phone rings, he grunts and wonders if it's A.J and quickly takes his phone out.

**Randal **

He smirks and quickly picks up, "yo!"

_"Hey man," Randy chuckles, "sorry to call so late but I've procrastinated on this one."_

"No problem," Phil smirks, "and you procrastinating, that's new."

_"Oh bite me," he grunts, "well now that I finally got a hold of you I wanted to ask of favor of you."_

"Look, just because I'm almost a lawyer doesn't mean I can get your ass out of jail for probably killing John," he laughs

_"Oh please," Randy scoffs, "I'd be more secretive if that was the case, no one would even suspect me."_

"So you say," Phil rolls his eyes

_"Anyways, man," he continues, "I was wondering if you'd be one of my groomsmen?"_

Phil smirks, "so she finally got you of all people to propose and settle the fuck down, eh?"

_"You are so fucking amusing," he tells him (rather sarcastically.)_

"So I've been told," he chuckles, "but sure thing man, I'd love to."

_"Great, since Kelly asked A.J to be a bridesmaid, she should tell you all the details and save me the job," he chuckles_

"Your incompetence never fails to amuse me," Phil snorts

_"Whatever, well bro I'll see you soon, gotta' call the rest of the losers," Randy tells him_

"Yeah, see you soon," he nods his head

After hanging up, Tiffany looks at him expectantly and he scoffs, "I'm not taking you with me."

"Why not?" she pouts

"I have a girlfriend, who is attending the wedding as well," he rolls his eyes, "obviously."

"What if she takes Justin?" she smirks

Phil stops short because there is a high chance that could happen, he looks at Tiffany who is now staring up with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. He scoffs and shakes his head and continues to walk on because A.J would never do that and he knows it.

"Then you're welcome to come," he tells her sarcastically

And that's all Tiffany needs to hear.

* * *

Layla sighs softly as she places the grocery's on the table top, she looks around and notices that none of Cody's things are in the apartment meaning the bastard isn't even home.

She quickly moves over to their answering machine and presses the playback button.

_Hey there, you've reached Layla and Cody! We aren't around so leave a message and do your thing, kay? _

Layla snorts at their cheesy pick-up as she stores all the items she has bought for the week. She hides all the sweet because if Cody digs them out she'll never get to have any herself.

_"Lord, it's been hard to reach you and since I'm tired of ringing you I'll just leave a message, kay? It's Kelly and guess what? I'm getting married, bitches!"_

She smirks when she hears the "don't use that kind of language, babe".

_"Anyways, give me a call back Lay and Cody, Randy needs to speak to you, we've got favors to ask! Well adios, or however you say bye where you two are!"_

Layla smiles brightly and promises to call first thing tomorrow, now she has other things to take care of. She quickly takes three boxes out of a plastic bag and looks at them hesitantly before heading over to the restroom. She shuts her eyes as she locks the door behind her and quickly takes each item out, she begins to feel panic rise in her chest as she does what each box tells her to.

She sits in the tub while she waits, when the first ten minutes are up she quickly heads for the first stick and grimaces when she notices that there is two lines on it. She quickly checks the box and frowns, no that can't be right.

After the next two are ready she picks up the other two and see's a plus and the word pregnant starring right back at her. She feels tears start to form in her eyes as she drops the small sticks on the bathroom floor. How can that be?

"Babe, I'm home!"

Layla squeaks out in surprise as she scrambles to place the boxes back into the plastic bag and quickly hides each little stick. She places everything where she knows Cody won't look and quickly fixes her appearance because she doesn't need questioning right now. She meets him outside and hugs him, kisses him like nothings wrong at all but she can't help the nagging feeling that keeps coming back, she has to tell him she knows.

But how can she ruin his life-like that?

* * *

Maryse sighs softly as she places her bag on her bed. Work is very tiring, today she had two shoots to attend all in the span of a few hours. Sometimes it wasn't worth it being one of the most sought out models in the world.

She looks out the glass doors of her room and wonders what everyone is up to back home, she misses them like crazy, yes, but at the same time she's living her dream in a beautiful city. Everything is perfect at the moment, well almost, it's been four years since she's seen Mike and she wonders how he's doing, if he's moved on and graduated or on the verge of graduating.

Perhaps he's even planning a marriage soon enough, who knows.

Sitting on her bed she lays back and takes out her phone, she smiles at her missed calls from Kelly and presses the call button. She waits patiently as the phone rings and when a very cheerful hello picks up she grins.

"Kelly, you called?"

_"Oh yes, I did!" she giggles, "I've just got a favor to ask of you my dearest."_

"If it's about visiting for the summer then it's a no-go," Maryse huffs, "I've got a million and one shoots, not that it'd hurt to just put them off but you know."

_"Aw," Kelly whines, "but you have to come, there's a special reason for your possible visit this time around."_

"Yeah?" Maryse smirks, "going to all the local clubs isn't a special reason, Kells."

"_No, no," Kelly laughs, "This reason is completely different."_

"Is it now?' Maryse chuckles, "am I going to get put on gossip magazines for this?"

_"No, please," Kelly snorts, "I'm not one to cause a scene."_

"While sober," Maryse adds for her

_"Shut up," Kelly huffs out, "anyways."_

"Sorry if I seem a bit different, I hardly get distractions now-a-days," Maryse tells her, "it's been real lonely here in Paris."

_"All the more reason to say yes," Kelly tells her_

"Say yes to what?"

_"Being my bridesmaid," Kelly chuckles, "so how 'bout it?"_

"Is Mike going to be there," Maryse bites her lip

_"Yes, because Randal wants him to be a groomsmen," Kelly explains, "but if you don't want to speak with him then fine."_

"Okay, thank you," Maryse sighs, "I just haven't really gotten over our break-up."

_"I'm sure he hasn't either," Kelly tells her_

"Well text me the details and when I should be there and what-not so I can work around my schedule," Maryse tells her

_"Yeah no worries," Kelly agrees, "have a splendid mornin-"_

"It's nighttime here," Maryse snorts

_"Whatever, you get the picture!" Kelly scoffs, "adios, Maryse."_

"That's still not french!" Maryse yells into her phone

The line goes dead and she sighs softly as she places the phone on her nightstand. So she's going back home, huh? She never thought that she'd go back even for a bit once she left and now that she was she was fearful of seeing Mike.

Shaking her thoughts of him away she quickly took a shower before changing into comfortable pajamas and slipping into bed. Tomorrow morning she was going to get on a flight to Tokyo for a photo shoot and she'd be there for the week. She didn't want to suffer later so sleep would be a must right now but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't go to sleep.

And she blamed it on the blue-eyed sweetheart she left back home.

* * *

"So are you going?"

Mike looked at the green-eyed girl who sat across from him and nodded, "have to, Randy's a real close friend of mine from high school."

"Are you excited to be visiting?" the girl grinned

"Not really," he sighed

"Is it because of that girl you had a bad break-up with?"

"No, who cares about that, Brooke?" he scoffed, "honestly, _babe,_ the only girl who has an effect on me is you."

"So you say," she winks, "I honestly wouldn't mind if you two had closure, it helps Mike."

"No thank you," he rolls his eyes, "she's probably really stuck-up now, after all she is a model."

"She's beautiful," Brooke smiled brightly, "I mean have you seen one of her shoots? She's so photogenic."

In truth, Mike had seen many of Maryse's photo shoots, it was hard not to. Maryse had become a sensation real quick and he wasn't even surprised, her smile was just so eye-catching, her beauty was out of this world. But out of respect for Brooke, his girlfriend, he'd never admit that out loud.

"No," he chuckled, "I have no business looking at other women."

"You're way too loyal, Mike," Brooke teased, "I like it, though."

"Well I like you," Mike smirked

"Stop it," she chuckled, "well I'm getting more iced tea, okay?"

He nodded and watched her quickly get up and leave. Brooke was a very sweet girl and he did truly feel something for her but for some reason their relationship lacked sparks and he hated that most. He hated how easily she spoke of Maryse like it was nothing and he hated how much lying he had to do, he knew convincing her wasn't hard but he lied mostly to convince himself that things were better like this.

Maryse was a model, she probably had a boyfriend, a fiancé, anything by now. He didn't want to look like a fool who had waited for her for almost five years, his pride wouldn't allow it and he knew that if she found out she'd laugh in his face. He still wanted to be with her but things were much more different now than four years ago in high school.

He was different and as was she, each had their own goals and paths and he learned the hard way that her goals and paths never involved him in any way.

* * *

"We accept, bro!"

"Alright, see you soon!"

Derrick hung up and turned to Kaitlyn with a grin, "this is exciting, right?"

"Very," she smiled brightly, "we get to meet up with everyone again, I'm so happy I get to see A.J again."

"Do you think they'll be surprised?"

"Nah," Kaitlyn chuckled, "I'm sure they're aware of our growing relationship."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, after all we've dated for four years, it's only natural to move in together, no?"

"Guesso, babe," he chuckled

"Well let's finish unpacking so we can get to planning," Kaitlyn smiled

"Of course," he chuckled

Kaitlyn smiled, after four years the finally decided that moving in was reasonable. She had made it all the way through college, getting English as her minor and journalism as her major. She was writing for a newspaper and she loved it, who would have thought. Derrick had decided to give up football for some reason and instead went to something more "reasonable", he became an accountant, something so out of character for him -or so Kaitlyn said.

Things were great so far and they planned and hoped that nothing would ruin it.

* * *

John looked at Nikki and smiled, "so we're going back to Tampa this summer."

"What for?" she frowned

"Well, Randy is getting married and he wants me to be his best man," he chuckled

"Aw cute," she brightened up, "so does Kelly need a maid of honor or something? I can totally be that!"

"Actually, I don't know babe," he frowned, "he didn't say who the maid of honor was."

"I hope no one, it'd be real cute if you and I got to walk down that aisle together, it'd be like practice," she winked

John chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, "yeah, practice."

"Well I've got to go clear my schedule this summer then," she giggled, "can't wait."

He watched her dash off and he frowned, he had lived with Nikki all of college and it was a very tedious thing. She was always nit-picking at everything and anything he did, it was almost annoying. He was almost signed to the big leagues and he couldn't wait to be able to play for real with all those people watching him and cheering him on but for now he stayed put.

He was content with his life and he wanted to keep things as they are but Nikki was almost begging for a ring. She wanted to get married, he knew, she'd been throwing hints for almost two years now. He had tried his hardest to be oblivious but some hints were just too straightforward to put off as not-knowing.

Truth was he didn't want to get married because he still loved another. Even if he hated it, Mickie James had his heart all the way in California and getting it back seemed like the hardest thing to do. He hadn't seen her in years and he wondered if she'd be there for Randy and Kelly's wedding and when he finally thought more carefully about it he realized one thing.

Kelly and Mickie had basically grown up together, they were best friends.

Kelly had no sisters to play maid of honor.

So that left one candidate for the honor of being well, the maid of honor. How could he have been so stupid? The girl basically had the title right in her fucking hands.

Just like she had his heart.

* * *

Mickie sighed softly, "all done with all this unpacking, now to organize."

She giggled softly as she started placing things were they looked good, she had lived here in California all through college and now in about two or three months she'd be starting med school, she was excited. She had dreamed of getting to be a doctor ever since she was a kid and now her dreams were coming true.

"Hey!"

She turned and smiled brightly, "welcome back."

"I got us food!"

She smiled at the man at the door, her boyfriend, well now he was something more than that, he was her fiancé. Blake had gotten a scholarship for a University close to Stanford, and they met at a party where her friend Trish introduced them. Blake had been someone she had never thought she'd end up dating because when they first met the boy was irritating and he was every bit the aspiring football player she'd known someone else to be. With time however she found that Blake's presence wasn't a bad one, that he was actually sweet and caring.

He was joining the big leagues soon enough as he was one of the best, or rather those reporters liked to make him seem like he was. She was happy for Blake, honestly, but she knew that soon enough he'd be goon more time and she'd barely get to see him.

"Yay, I'm starving," she giggled

"Hey babe, your phone's blinking!"

She quickly grabbed her phone and smiled upon noticing Kelly's text message. Kelly, even though distance separated them, remained her best friend. They spoke on the phone often and sometimes even Skype'd with each other over recent events or recent visits to the mall.

_Mickie! Grab your bags and buy a plane ticket, you're coming home for my wedding! NO IF AND'S OR BUT'S CAUSE YOU'RE MY MAID OF HONOR. BITCH. NOW GET YOUR ASS ON A PLANE ASAP. x - Kelly _

Mickie chuckled softly and Blake turned to her, "what's so funny?"

"Kelly's getting married," Mickie told him, "time sure passes by."

"Are you going?"

"Have to, I'm the maid of honor," she grinned

"Well then," he smirked, "I'm sure you'll have fun."

"You aren't coming?" she pouted

"I doubt it," he sighed, "I've got a lot of business here since I just got signed on to the team."

"I understand," Mickie nodded

"If I can get the time off then sure, I'll go but if not don't be put out, okay?"

She nodded and he smiled pressing a small kiss to her forehead. They decided to start eating afterwards and Mickie couldn't help but notice how different Blake was becoming, he was slowly losing the will to want to be around her, everything was about his football career now. She understood that sometimes things couldn't be helped, but Blake always attended party's and other events since being signed on the team and yet all she got to do was stay home.

She wondered if this is how it'd always be, she hoped it wouldn't. After cleaning up their plates he went to bed but Mickie stayed up going through an old year book, she still couldn't believe Kelly was getting married to Randy.

Flipping the pages she came across a photo the group took during football season. She smiled at how she was sticking her tongue out at John, she hadn't seen him in years and she hoped he was doing well for himself.

She had heard of his signing to a team in Boston and was more than excited for him. She wondered if he was engaged to Nikki by now since she saw them plastered on a magazine not too long ago. Sometimes she finds herself wishing it was her he was holding hands with but when those thoughts come out she tries her best to keep them hidden, the last thing she needs is to seem pathetic.

She's sure she'll see them at the wedding and yet even with a fiancé of her own she can't shake the feeling that she'll cave before she knows it.

* * *

_**a/n:**_ _Not completely sure when I will start working on the sequel but just know that there WILL be one coming (hopefully soon) x_


End file.
